Perfection & OneShot Prompts
by LC Rose
Summary: This is my collection of the Dokuga LJ's perfection contest pieces and one-shot prompts. Ratings will change for pieces. All pieces Sess/Kag. *COMPLETE WITH SITE CLOSING*
1. Waiting

a/n: Am happy to announce to piece placed third!

Title: Waiting

Author: LC Rose

Theme: Missing (weekly perfection #23)

Genre: Angst

Rating: G

Warnings: character death

Word Count: 400

Summary: Canon. Sesshoumaru waits for Kagome to realize she loves him.

**

Sesshoumaru waited with only the patience centuries taught. His eyes he kept ever watchful, guarding what he considered his-even if the miko was unaware of to whom she truly belonged. He was sure in his mind that, eventually, she would realize who truly loved her, who would do anything for her.

At first, after the well allowed her to return, he came to Edo often; staying on the outskirts of the town under the pretense of seeing to Rin. Each time he came, Sesshoumaru secretly watched the miko as she moved, followed the motions of her lips as she spoke, memorized each look she sent his way. When he left, he would sort through those memories; interpreting what he wished of them. And always he would return, expecting her to come to him with the knowledge that he loved her. Had he not proven that many times in the past?

Then, as time passed, Sesshoumaru decided that perhaps his absence would make her heart grow fonder, to realize what she was missing in her life. To a youkai such as him, the passage of time was a blink of his eye and it was several years before he returned to Edo. He expected the miko to rush to his side, declaring that she had finally realized the truth of his love for her and of hers for him. Instead, he was shocked into a stillness unlike any he had experienced before when he spied his beloved fat with the half-breed's pup.

He'd left angrily that day, not even waiting to see Rin, and the look on Kagome's face haunted him. It wasn't one of regret. The miko was not upset that she had betrayed him. No. She had been happy; proud to be carrying the offspring of that foolish hanyou when she should be plump with his own pups instead.

It was more than a dozen years before his anger settled and he dared to return just once more. He was prepared to forgive Kagome her transgression against him, but, when he arrived, he could not smell the miko's scent. So he tracked Inuyasha down. "Where?" he demanded.

"She's gone," Inuyasha answered. "Died. In childbirth."

Pain swelled within him as Sesshoumaru thought of his beloved, murdered by the half-breed's seed. He withdrew his sword, the sound slicing through the heavy silence that'd fallen. Revenge would be his.


	2. Oops

Title: Oops...

Author: LC Rose

Theme: Clock (weekly perfection #24)

Genre: General

Rating: PG

Warnings: one instance of mild cursing

Word Count: 300

Summary: Kagome acts on instinct.

**

It had been a peaceful morning, with even Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru seeming to strike an accord. As usual, after the morning meal, they continued on the trail after Naraku. Inuyasha led the way while the daiyoukai took rear guard. The weather was so pleasant everyone had gone into their own thoughts and, for once, silence had fallen amongst them.

Then Kagome felt her hentai radar flare to life as Miroku seemed to slowly fall back and take position behind her and in front of Sesshoumaru. Pressing her lips together, Kagome decided that she would ignore the lecherous monk.

She should have known Miroku would not leave her alone; that the shortness of her school uniform would be to him like fire to a moth. She should have expected this and then maybe, MAYBE, she would have had better control.

As it was, her mind on her studies, she reacted out of instinct when she felt the monk's hand squeeze her hind end. Without truly thinking her actions through, she balled up her fist and whirled around, aiming for Miroku's face.

She hadn't expected the monk to move so quickly out of the way.

And she _definitely_ hadn't expected to clock Sesshoumaru, who was apparently coming to her aid.

For a split second Kagome could only stare at where her hand was still connected to Sesshoumaru's face; surprised that her hit had even reached him at all. _Oh shit_, she thought as she quickly pulled away from him. "I'm sorry!" Kagome rushed out, scared to death of being struck back.

Sesshoumaru merely stared at her for a time before reaching out and taking her still fisted hand into his. Then he adjusted the curl of her fingers and the placement of her thumb. "This would be more effective, miko."


	3. Instinctive Desire

_So sorry! Should have submitted this one months ago.... *blushes* Apologises most profusely._

Title: Instinctive Desire

Author: LC Rose

Rating: PG

Prompt: Pet (Drabble #40)

Word Count: 400

Warnings: None

Summary: CU, Not all is as sweet and innocent as it appears…

**

Instinct: described as being impelled from within, having an inborn pattern of activity or tendency. Is that what this is? No, perhaps not. Perhaps this reaches far deeper than that. Yes, it reaches beyond instinct and onto something more…primal. But what could it be?

I laugh at myself as my thoughts turn in this direction, but I would never make this sound aloud; never let others know that my thoughts wander in this direction. Why, you wonder? I scoff at your naivety. Does a poker player show the cards in his hands through his eyes? Does not a crocodile hide his true nature until the very last minute, when his victory is assured?

How long have I been this way? Now that is hard to answer. Maybe I was born like this. Maybe I developed into this persona, this creature, over time and under duress. Maybe I am laughing at the fact that you are still wondering what this is all about and I am indulging in your need to know.

I do not do that often, by the way. Indulge others in the need to know business. I have an image to uphold, you know. And all it takes in a single misused word, a single look gone awry, or a single misstep for an image to crash down around the feet of the one who held it.

Sounds rather dire, right? Perhaps…but then again, perhaps not. To be known for who and what I am, to be no longer mistaken for something else, might even be enlightening. Freeing, perhaps? But I'd rather not tread that path just now. For you see, I have my eyes set on my prey. And mine eyes have followed this particular tasty bit of flesh for some time now. Of course, my prey does not realize that it _is _prey, but where would the fun be if the prey suspected?

All the cards are in place now, all the pawns set up. The time to reveal myself, to conquer and control what I desire, draws near and I am finding it hard to keep from showing the imminent victory that will be mine. For long have I waited for this day…

My prey will not be able to resist me. Yes. I, Kagome Higurashi, will claim that dog as my pet and he will enjoy every moment of it. How could he not?


	4. Rendered Services

Title: Rend-ered Services

Author: tnew78 (LC Rose)

Rating: M

Prompt: Curl (Drabble #50)

Genfic: AU, hentai, comedy

Word Count: 300 (according to MS Word)

Warnings: sexual suggestions

Summary: Sesshoumaru leaves something of himself behind for Kagome when he goes out of town for business...

**

Kagome ran for her life. She hadn't known…hadn't thought. Sesshoumaru had _told_ her he'd leave something of himself behind to take care of her while he was away. She'd just not expected that it would be his mokomoko…and the hand that Inuyasha had cut off so long ago. When had Sesshoumaru found the time to go and get it, anyway?! Adding to that fright was the fact that she'd just recently learned what, exactly, mokomoko _was._

Sesshoumaru's living, breathing, moving-on-its-own pubic hair.

Yes.

And now that ball of fluffy pubic hair was chasing her, Sesshoumaru's no longer discarded arm coiled in mokomoko's folds with its fingers wiggling suggestively.

Kagome rounded the corner of the hallway, the stairs in sight. She lunged forward only to find that mokomoko had curled around her foot. "Jaken!" she screamed in desperation.

She could feel the fingers of Sesshoumaru's discarded hand moving up her leg in a very suggestive manner. Kagome was just about to scream for Jaken again when he appeared at the kitchen door and looked up at her with a most annoyed expression. "What is it, _human_?"

Kagome growled, wanting to throttle the imp for his tone. Unfortunately she had more…pressing…matters. Namely that Sesshoumaru's no longer discarded hand had reached her thigh and mokomoko was coiling even tighter around her. "Jaken, get your green butt up here and help me out of this!"

The imp rolled his eyes, but did as she asked. When he reached the top of the stairs, he saw the hand and mokomoko and took a step backwards. "I'm sorry," Jaken stuttered as he moved further away, "But I do not wish to feel mokomoko's touch again."

"What?!" she gasped, slightly disgusted by the implications of Jaken's words. Then she felt mokomoko tugging her back towards the bedroom.


	5. Secret, Secret

_I am pleased and honored to say that this piece came in first place!_

**Title:** Secret, Secret

**Author:** LC Rose

**Rating:** M

**Prompt:** Wrist (Drabble #51)

**Word Count:** 400

**Genfic: **AU, angst, hentai

**Warnings:** adult sexual situation, mild cursing

**Summary:** "Three may keep a secret, if two of them are dead." (Benjamin Franklin)

**

Lips glided across sensitive skin; slowly moving down to place heated caresses against her inner wrist before worshiping each finger on her hand. Kagome laughed softly as the male before her smiled up from his position between her legs. "You're tickling me," she whispered.

Her eyes warmed with growing passions as his lips once more traveled back up her arm to love against her collarbone, moving towards her neck. _Kami, this feels heavenly,_ she thought as her hands buried themselves in his thick, rich hair. She turned her head, giving him greater access to her throat. His own hands were on her waist now, holding her steady and still, as he slowly nosed her blouse apart.

Moaning as those magical lips found the spot that drove her wild, Kagome closed her eyes and let the sensations overtake her. She concentrated on the movement of his body next to hers, on the feel of his heated breath gliding across her skin, on his tongue tracing lazy circles down towards her now exposed breasts. "Yes…" she breathed as a warm mouth closed over one taunt nipple. "Oh, Kami, yes…"

His wondrous mouth released her nipple with a last hard draw, trailing slowly over to the other yet untouched peak. "You're so beautiful."

"Shut up and fuck me," Kagome giggled playfully, wrapping her legs around him.

"What about—"

Her eyes snapped open and her hands, which had previously been running through his hair, now grabbed, jerking his head back. "No," she said sternly, stopping him from uttering words she didn't want to hear. "I don't want to hear it. Secret, secret."

Gently she released her grip on his head, guiding him back to her wanting breasts. "Secret, secret," she sighed again as his lips resumed their seduction of her aching body. Lifting her eyes away from watching him, Kagome focused on the horizon and on the figure standing there.

From a distance golden eyes slowly seeping scarlet stared. A clawed hand dung into the bark of the tree he stood next to as a black rage coursed through his veins. Sesshoumaru had never expected this, never saw this. Inside, his heart broke as he watched, unable to move, as the one he loved was loved by another… "Secret, secret," he whispered back to her; knowing those blue eyes he'd drowned in so many times would see and her traitorous ears would hear.


	6. Advice Best Not Given

_I am most happy and proud to say that this piece won first place!_

Title: Advice Best Not Given  
Author: LC Rose  
Rating: K  
Prompt: Tart (Drabble #52)  
Genfic: CU, comedy  
Word Count: 200  
Warnings: none  
Summary: Sesshoumaru asks Jaken for advice concerning his seduction of Kagome

**

"Jaken, you will instruct this one in the proper ways of seducing a human."

"A human, milord?!" Jaken squawked, his eyes turning to look at the miko who wandered not far ahead of them. _What in the kami was his most mighty and fearsome lord thinking? Going after a tart such as that?!_

Narrowing his eyes in contemplation of how he could steer his lord back to the safe and sane path, Jaken decided that watching his lord fail at something would be far less horrible than watching him succeed in this particular endeavor. "Of course, milord," he answered quickly, least he receive a knock to his head. "I know all that pertains to such matters."

When silence answered him, Jaken knew his master was waiting. Struggling to find something, Jaken recalled those few times he had been within hearing distance of sake-filled human males and proceeded to instruct his lord in all that he had learned from them. When he was finished, Sesshoumaru wore a thoughtful look on his face. "In this, you are sure, Jaken?"

"Oh yes, milord," Jaken answered, proud to have curbed his cringe. Humans were _disgusting_.

"Good. And, Jaken, should I fail, you will die."


	7. No Mercy

_I am honored to say that this piece was awarded second place!_

Title: No Mercy

Author: LC Rose

Rating: T

Prompt: Black (Drabble #53)

Genfic: CU, angst

Word Count: 300

Warnings: mild language

Summary: "You can close your eyes to the things you do not want to see, but you cannot close your heart to the things you do not want to feel." ~unknown

a/n: continuation of Secret, Secret

**

The world was hued in scarlet and the scent of blood saturated the air. He stared at the remains of the male that lay scattered before him.

"Was it good for you?" came the silky voice of the traitorous bitch behind him.

Sesshoumaru kept his back to her, studying the way the blood soaked into the black soil of the forest floor. The miko dared to move closer, circling into his line of sight. Her bare feet became discolored from the blood she trod through and Sesshoumaru could not help but raise his gaze to hers. The white kimono she wore was slightly askew, stained with the earth she'd been fucked on. The blue eyes he loved were blank slates and there was no fear in her aura. "Are you going to kill me now?"

Sesshoumaru's claws ached to do just that. She had betrayed him—forsaken all they had stood for and were meant to be. But the pain of watching her die... Was it worth it?

The miko walked towards him, submissively. When she was within his reach she stopped and bared the length of her pale, perfect throat to him. Sesshoumaru could not stop himself from reaching out to her, brushing his fingers down the length of that tender stretch of skin. His fingertips left behind a bloody trail and he pulled her closer to him, wrapping his arms around her and licking the blood from her skin. The miko shuddered and the scent of desire and need wafted heavily from her body.

Sesshoumaru inhaled that scent, taking it deep within himself to hold on to for forever. Then he released her, mentally and physically, and stepped away. "No," he answered quietly. "You shall live, miko, as a reminder. For some things are best left not forgotten."


	8. A Beautiful Lie

_I am happy and honored to say this piece won second place!_

Title: A Beautiful Lie

Author: LC Rose

Rating: K

Prompt: Wild (Drabble #54)

Genfic: CU, general

Word Count: 100

Warnings: none

Summary: Kagome makes an observation about Sesshoumaru.

**

_He's a beautiful lie,_ Kagome thought to herself as her eyes combed over the personification of the Lord of the West. Sesshoumaru truly was perfect—in every way. To man, even, he was the perfect denial of what was truth to the eye of the beholder. For, despite his appearance, Kagome could not forget the feel of his youki as it washed over her in his father's tomb; fury unleashed and the beast he was bare to her eyes. There was nothing remotely tame about this creature before her, but then again, that was the lure of him. Wasn't it?


	9. A maybe not so Stinky Situation

Title: A (maybe-not-so) Stinky Situation  
Author: LC Rose  
Rating: K  
Prompt: Stairs (Drabble #56)  
Genfic: AU, comedy  
Word Count: 400  
Summary: Kagome stumbles into something foul. At least, she thinks so.

**

Sesshoumaru had been lying in bed, awaiting the return of his mate, when the stillness of the night was shattered by her outraged scream. Moving faster than the human eye could see, Sesshoumaru raced down the stairs and into the night.

He found her laying on the grass of their expansive backyard dressed in her nightgown and robe, shoeless, and glaring up at him. If looks could kill, he would have died instantly.

Dismissing the illogically aimed anger of his mate, Sesshoumaru looked Kagome over. She did not appear to be hurt and there were no signs of a scuffle taking place. Delicately he sniffed the night air. There were traces of humans, yes, but that could not be avoided in this over populated time. Then there was his own smell, something he quite enjoyed surrounding himself and his mate with. Though she'd screamed with outrage, Sesshoumaru could truly see nothing amiss. "Mate, why did you scream and where are your shoes?"

Too angry to speak, his mate merely pointed towards the far back corner of the yard. Her hands were shaking with an ire Sesshoumaru had not seen in a long time. While most feared he, an inu-youkai, it was truly the miko who should raise the hairs on their necks. When angered, she was a force to be reckoned with.

Deciding finding out whatever had upset her and ending its life was the proper recourse to take, Sesshoumaru's eyes followed the direction of her pointing finger. Even though there was no moon this night, he easily made out the large bag she'd been carrying and her shoes lying not too far from the shed.

Beside him, his mate scrambled to her feet, holding her hands and clothing away from herself like they were covered with a vile substance. She was gagging, as if something foul was in the air, and Sesshoumaru could not understand why. At his perplexed look, her anger seemed to rise even more. "Don't you _see_ the problem, Sesshoumaru?!" she asked, trying not to breathe too deeply as she slowly made her way towards the water hose on the side of the house.

"You seem fine, mate, and you smell sinfully delicious."

"Sesshoumaru," his mate replied, anger lacing her words. "I smell like I walked into a huge mound of dog poop. How many times have I told you to _not_ go in the yard?!"


	10. Water, Water Everywhere

Title: Water, Water, Everywhere

Author: LC Rose  
Rating: K  
Prompt: Patch (Perfection #57)  
Genfic: AU, comedy  
Word Count: 200

Warnings: none  
Summary: Kagome forgets to mention her new purchase to Sesshoumaru.

Kagome had intended to warn Sesshoumaru about her new purchase, but had forgotten in the heat of the moment. Then they'd tumbled upon her bed, the mattress rippling with effect and surprising Sesshoumaru. He'd put his hand down to steady himself and his claws had then proceeded to go right through, shooting water up into the air when he'd lifted his hand in shock.

She'd jumped, surprised by the feel of water spraying her, and accidentally jammed her knee into a very sensitive spot. Sesshoumaru had reacted by sitting upright with a groan and putting his other hand down, puncturing the bed again with five new holes. "Just stay!" Kagome had screamed, as she'd scrambled off of him and to her bedside table. She'd thrown the patches down there. "Keep your claws in the holes, Sesshoumaru!"

He'd obeyed, for lack of anything better to do as his once aroused flesh had deflated in the face of cold water and pain. Then she'd carefully applied the patches, as best as she could, while trying to ignore the glaring daiyoukai in her bed. When she was done, Kagome looked at him and tried to smile. "Shall we move to the living room?"


	11. Rising Above It

Title: Rising Above It

Author: LC Rose

Rating: K

Prompt: Bait (Drabble #58)

Genfic: CU, general

Word Count: 100

Warnings: none

Summary: Kagome gains some insight as to why Sesshoumaru acts as he does towards his brother.

**

Kagome's eyes followed Inuyasha as he turned and walked angrily ahead. Growling to herself, she looked at the daiyoukai, her glare in full effect. "Now what was the meaning of that?" she demanded to know.

Sesshoumaru only looked at her, his face a blank canvas. "Really, Sesshoumaru. Haven't you ever heard the phrase you get more with honey than vinegar? You bait him needlessly."

"Miko," the daiyoukai finally intoned. "He who has his own self under control is powerful. While situations are beyond our grasp, our attitude towards them are not. Those who learn to rise above become the master."


	12. Joyous Renditions

_I am most happy to announce this piece was awarded first place!_

Title: Joyous Renditions

Author: LC Rose

Rating: T

Prompt: Spank (Drabble #59)

Word Count: 400

Genfic: CU, comedy

Warnings: 70's music!!

Summary: Kagome returns to the Feudal Era as happy as can be.

a/n: I do not own the lyrics to Rod Stewart's "Do Ya Think I'm Sexy".

**

With extra enthusiasm, Kagome climbed out of the well. She was on cloud nine and _nothing_ could bring her down. Jumping to the ground, her finally not-so-heavy pack in tow, Kagome raised her face to the sun and smiled. Her time at home had been both relaxing and rewarding. Not only had she done supremely well on her tests—for once—but she'd also had a chance to go out with her friends. At Ayumi's insistence, they'd gone to a karaoke bar and it had been a themed 70's night.

They had stolen the show, she was sure.

Giggling with remembrance, Kagome began to make her way back towards the village, wondering vaguely where Inuyasha was. In too good a mood to question the hanyou's late timing, Kagome quickened her steps. One of the songs she'd sung last night was on the tip of her tongue just wanting to burst forth. Unable to deny herself the satisfaction and sensing that she was as alone as she could possibly be, Kagome let loose and sang the chorus at the top of her lungs. "If you want my body and you think I'm sexy, come on, sugar, tell me so! If you really need me, just reach out and touch me. Come on, honey, let me know!"

While she sang, Kagome stuck her backside out with emphasis. She spanked her butt with her hand and then wiggled her hips and shook her chest in a way Rod Stewart would have been proud of.

Laughing at herself and her foolishness, Kagome adjusted her hold on her pack and continued with her fancy footwork towards the village while she repeated the chorus again.

From his carefully concealed hiding spot, Sesshoumaru stared, wide-eyed, at the miko who traveled with his brother. He had been contemplating, for some time now, the pros and cons of joining forces with Inuyasha. His brother, with his brash and foolish ways, would clear the path to Naraku and then he could step in and easily slay the spider hanyou—as he'd sworn to do. Sesshoumaru was even willing to put up with all of his brother's annoyances to see this completed.

But this…

Slowly, almost unable to tear his eyes away from the sight, Sesshoumaru turned his back on the miko and discarded his plans of speaking with Inuyasha on the matter. Rin _would not_ be subjected to such…enticing vulgarity.


	13. Menace

_I'm happy to say this piece placed in a tie for third. _

Title: Menace

Author: LC Rose

Rating: K

Prompt: Glue (Drabble #60)

Word Count: 200

Genfic: CU, drama

Warnings: none

Summary: "When you find your opponent's weak spot, hammer it." ~John Heisman

**

From a distance, Sesshoumaru spied upon the group: his foolish brother, the strangely dressed miko, the demon slayer with her "pet" demon, the monk with the wandering lust, and the tiny kitsune—eager to please but just as eager to tease. They made a strange combination, yet _something_ held them all together. While the goal of seeking revenge upon Naraku might have been enough for some to accept as reasoning, Sesshoumaru knew differently.

Whatever it was, that held them so tightly bound, he was here to take it away. Or, to be more precise, he was here to take it away from his _brother._ For while he may have let the whelp live out of respect for his sire, Sesshoumaru had no desire of allowing Inuyasha to live _easily. _

It took not long at all, watching them unguarded, to discern that their center was the miko. She flitted from person-to-person, drew Inuyasha out of his pensiveness, smiled easily at the damaged slayer, and shied away from the monk without being abusive in her avoidance. The miko played sister to the lost kitsune, berating and loving him at the same time. Yes, it was she.

Sesshoumaru cracked his knuckles with anticipation.


	14. My Life for Hers

_I'm pleased and honored to announce this was given third place._

Title: My Life For Hers

Author: LC Rose

Rating: K

Prompt: Trade (Prompt # 64)

Genfic: angst

Word Count: 200

Warnings: none

Summary: Sesshoumaru wishes to trade places with Kagome

**

Sesshoumaru cursed all that made him who he was as he looked down upon his beloved. He would give anything, trade anything, to be the one lying as she was now, lost amongst the various tubes and medical instruments upon the bed. This illness, this ghost he could not fight for her, had come swiftly on silent feet and Sesshoumaru wondered if he'd ever see her beautiful eyes open again.

Reaching forward, he grasped her hand, willing her eyes to look upon him. Kagome had always been like a breath of fresh air in his life, a waking angel who stole the bleakness away. Why was she fated to end this way? Was this meant as a punishment for him? "You shall not die here," Sesshoumaru commanded in that tone that had always raised Kagome's hackles. Surely now she would sit up and argue with him…

When nothing happened and only the beeping of the machines continued, Sesshoumaru sharpened his glare…but the feeling for it slowly drained away. Kneeling down beside her, he rested his head against her still hand. "You shall not die here," he said again, a note of pleading in his voice now. "This one needs you…"


	15. Deliciously Sour

_I am pleased and honored to say this was awarded second place!_

Title: Deliciously Sour

Author: LC Rose

Rating: **MA**

Prompt: Pucker (Prompt # 65)

Genfic: hentai, canon

Word Count: 300

Warnings: dirty, sick, and perverse minds abound…as do exposed bodies

Summary: Kagome has a potentially yummy dream.

**

_This has to be the best dream ever, _Kagome thought to herself as she sank down deeper into the steaming hot waters of the spring. Licking her lips, she watched her companion, appreciating with abandon the exposed succulent flesh before her. And he was eyeing her so seductively, too…with none of his usual distain.

"Miko," Sesshoumaru's deep voice rumbled, sending shivers of delight straight down to the place between her legs. "Come."

"Oh, yes," Kagome returned, wading across the springs towards him. Already she could feel the rippled muscles underneath her fingertips.

Reaching his side, she immediately set to work on making those imaginings as real as possible. Enclosing her fingers around his strong arms, Kagome ran them up to his broad shoulders. Moving slowly across Sesshoumaru's pectorals and down the firm length of his abdomen, she headed further south to another destination. Just as her fingers were drawing close to the length of him, Kagome heard Jaken yell from some distance away. "Milord!"

Sesshoumaru paid no heed to the imp's cries, raising his hands and placing them boldly upon her breasts. His thumbs circled and rubbed against her nipples, causing Kagome to moan and squirm with rushing desire. She leaned into his touch, eager for more. "Milord!" Jaken cried again, closer.

"Ignore him, woman," Sesshoumaru ordered. "Continue."

Kagome wrapped her fingers around what she was after then, squeezing his cock and running her hand up and down. Before her, Sesshoumaru shuddered, closing his eyes and making a most tempting sight.

"Milord!" Jaken said now, standing at the edges of the spring.

Kagome turned her head towards him, intent on telling the imp where he could go, and was greeted by the sight of Jaken's backside as the imp turned and exposed himself to them. "Milord, did I wipe well?"

post a/n: Please pick up your free bottle of eye bleach/brain cleaner on your way out the door. Thank you very much! :D


	16. Finalization

_I am pleased and honored that this piece was awarded third place._

Title: Finalization

Author: LC Rose

Rating: T

Prompt: Sever (Prompt #67)

Genfic: generic

Word Count: 100

Warnings: none

Summary: Kagome finally realizes how different she is from Sesshoumaru.

**

Kagome had known Sesshoumaru was different from her perceived visions. But it wasn't until seeing him in battle, personally, though that Kagome realized exactly _how_ different they were.

Knowing she was seeing the truth yet unable to believe it, she watched as he simply grasped the attacking demon by his head, plucking the skull from its body as if there were no spine. The severed head was tossed aside with a flick of his fingers, darkened blood scattering across the green grass beneath him. He raised a brow to her confused expression. "It's finished," Sesshoumaru said to her, moving onwards.


	17. Confirmation Needed

_I am pleased and honored to say this piece was awarded third place!_

Title: Confirmation Needed  
Author: LC Rose  
Prompt: Public (Prompt #73)  
Rating: K  
Word Count: 100  
Warnings: none  
Summary: Some things just should not be done.

"You shouldn't have done that," Kagome reiterated.

"Why?"

"Because!" she answered.

"Hnn," Sesshoumaru replied, a distinctly unbelieving sound.

Looking at the stoic youkai walking beside her, Kagome admired the beauty that seemed to be inherent in him. Even after five-hundred years he still seemed the same. She was almost envious of him for that, but still. There was no excuse for what he'd done! Beauty should not be a distraction! "Sniffing…someone's personal area…is never something to do in public, Sesshoumaru."

"This one needed to confirm."

"Confirm what?!"

"That you were the miko I thought you to be," he answered simply.


	18. Untamable

a/n: This was actually written for iy_themes Wild Prompt#22 on LJ, but I wanted to continue posting my shots and prompts in a single grouping.

Title: Untamable  
Author: LC Rose  
Universe: CU  
Rating: K  
Warnings: none  
Word Count: 250  
Summary: Sesshoumaru realizes something about his chosen female.

She was untamable, not to be confined.

Sesshoumaru had thought, once his interest in the miko developed, that she would easily fold under his superior strength. But once more—in a _most_ annoying development where she was concerned—he had been wrong. Why was it always _this _human that tested him in ways he'd never been tested before?

Closing his eyes against the picture that formed in his mind, Sesshoumaru looked away from the scene before him. He could feel Inuyasha's laughter and knew it was directed at him. Immediately, Sesshoumaru opened his eyes and looked towards the hanyou, who had the grace to only laugh harder at his expense. "You just don't get it!"

Kagome, brought to notice by the strange conversation between the two brothers, looked at them both. "Who doesn't get what?" she asked, innocently.

Sesshoumaru found himself questioning if she was even aware of his pursuit.

Her comment only made Inuyasha laugh harder, the sudden bout making the miko roll her eyes at his antics. Then she turned those blue eyes towards him. "Are you talking about me?"

Sesshoumaru tightened his hold upon his lips, stopping himself from saying words he knew would damage him entirely. Instead he stood, turning his back towards the group and staring off into the horizon. An instant later he recognized the approach of the miko, her aura radiating concern. "Sesshoumaru-sama?" she said, wanting to lay hands upon him but stopping herself.

_Do it_, Sesshoumaru thought to himself.

"It is nothing."


	19. Darkness Within

_I am most pleased and proud to say this piece was awarded first place!_

Title: Darkness Within  
Author: LC Rose  
Prompt: Glomp (Prompt #76)  
Rating: MA  
Genfic: romance, hentai CU  
Word Count: 300  
Warnings: mild sexual content  
Summary: She knew what he was…

She knew what he was.

Sesshoumaru looked down at the naked form lying haphazardly before him. Those blue eyes stared up at him, so trusting and willing. Her innocence shined visibly around her…raising the darker side of his nature to the forefront.

He had often toyed with the idea of killing her, nonchalantly dreamed of snapping that fragile neck his eyes now caressed. There would have been no guilt related to his actions. He would not have lingered upon thoughts of her. The miko's blood would have covered his hands to join the thousands of others he'd ended. Her eyes would have widened a moment before—a view he'd seen too many times to count—and then blinked out of existence. Gone.

He pictured the blood on his hands forming into something tangible. He pictured it crashing down upon them, a bloody waterfall that covered them with the truth of life. It was a kill or be killed world…and he was a killer. Would she be washed away?

No. Not her.

He breathed her in, a delectable scent that sung to him. His eyes moved down from hers, invariably drawn to the soft mounds upon her chest. Sesshoumaru smirked as her nipples hardened. In response to her body's call, he felt his dick pulse with want. His eyes moved back to her lips, those appendages calling for his attentions. She was usually such a mouthy bitch. Having her be silent now, as he perused her offering, was almost annoying.

_Yet she will be screaming before the night is through…_

His resistance failed then and he fell upon her, his lips meeting hers with crushing delight. _You deserve much better than me, miko,_ he thought to himself before erasing the thought from his mind.

After all, she knew what he was.


	20. Rush

Title: Rush  
Author: LC Rose  
Prompt: Neck (prompt #79)  
Rating: M  
Genfic: hentai?  
Word Count: 100  
Warnings: asphyxiation  
Summary: Sesshoumaru angers Kagome for his own secret pleasure. (AU)

Sesshoumaru liked the feeling of her long fingers wrapping around his throat. When she held him tight enough to cause a blinding rush to his head, it truly turned him on like nothing else. The anger in her eyes only added to it and was one of the main reasons why he goaded her as he did. As soon as Kagome touched him and began squeezing as if she wished him dead from some perceived (and more than likely true) insult, it was as if he were lit on fire inside.

Perhaps one day he would admit this to her…


	21. Blue is the Color

_I am pleased and honored to announce that this piece received third place!_

Title: Blue is the Color  
Author: LC Rose  
Prompt: Blue (Drabble #81)  
Rating: K  
Genfic: general  
Word Count: 300  
Warnings: none  
Summary: Kagome manages to vex the daiyoukai once more.

a/n: I own nothing to do with Eiffel 65's I'm Blue song.

"You are not blue."

Kagome stopped what she was doing, earning a whine from Inuyasha as she was in the middle of preparing ramen, to look over at the daiyoukai. While Sesshoumaru had been traveling with them for some time now, he normally kept his own council and rarely spoke to any of them. "I'm sorry, Sesshoumaru-sama?"

The daiyoukai stood, utilizing his height to make his point, and Kagome straightened her stance, as well. She met his unnerving gaze solidly and tried to recall what it was she was suppose to do when approached by a strange dog. Fighting back a giggle, Kagome made an effort to keep a straight face. Sesshoumaru would more than likely _not_ appreciate her humor at a time like this—if ever. "You are not blue, miko."

"No, I'm not," Kagome agreed, still having no idea what was happening.

"Nor is your abode or apparel blue."

'_A-ha!' _Kagome thought, finally understanding what Sesshoumaru was talking about. She'd been home recently and Souta had been listening to _that _song on repeat the entire time she was there. It had naturally gotten stuck in her head and she must have been singing it under her breath while she worked. "It's just a song, Sesshoumaru-sama," Kagome answered while trying to fight back another smile. The daiyoukai seemed so serious about the matter. "From my time."

"Its meaning?"

"It doesn't really have one," she answered with a shrug.

Sesshoumaru did not look entirely appeased, but after a moment replied, "Your time is strange, miko."

"Don't even bother trying to figure her out, Sesshoumaru" Inuyasha added with a snort. "It's a lost cause."

Sesshoumaru did not look away from her, the light of curiosity still in his eyes. "Sometimes, little brother, lost causes are the only things worth fighting for."


	22. Music Lessons

_I am most pleased and honored to say this piece was awarded first place. God bless closet hentais! :P AND, as my brain just wouldn't let the idea go, I actually wrote a SECOND version. This was never posted to any community as I felt it was too similar to the version I'd already written and submitted. The second one is slightly longer at 450 words and a bit more...raw, is all. So pick and choose yours to read or read them both! Whatever you do, just do it well. :)_

Title: Music Lessons  
Author: LC Rose  
Prompt: Flute (drabble #82)  
Genfic: hentai  
Rating: M  
Warnings: it's hentai…and there's some language  
Word Count: 300  
Summary: Sesshoumaru thinks about what he loves the most about Kagome.

a/n: Possessed dared and I accepted. Apologies all around! For those not of the gutter-minded, playing the skin flute is slang for…well…you know…

There were many things about the miko that fascinated him. Many, many things…if one were to be entirely truthful. He'd actually been interested in her since the very moment he saw her, but _things _stood in his way. And things were not just Inuyasha…though he did play a large part of the embargo when it came to going after the miko in his midst.

But now…wasn't the time to think of such things.

Especially not when the miko was doing what he knew she did best.

He raised his clawed hand, embedding it within the mass of ebony tresses before him. Her hair was so soft—so much softer than what he had ever envisioned human hair to be. Perhaps this was because of her magical potions, the 'hair care' products from the future she spoke so highly of? Whatever it was, Sesshoumaru didn't care. He just enjoyed the feeling the softness of her hair added to the fact of what her mouth was doing.

"Kami," he moaned, as she worked a particularly good spot.

As if energized by the sound of his voice and wanting him to reach a higher octave, the miko before him moved her tongue in ways Sesshoumaru had never dreamed possible. Her hand joined the midst of sensation, fleeting across his ball sack with taunting touches and teases. Then her damned mouth moved down the length of his shaft to lick and suck at them, earning another groan from him.

He felt her smile against him as she ran her tongue once more up the length of him, only to envelope him within the warmth of her succulent mouth. "Fuck," he cursed, an unusual thing for him to be so crude.

Her grin widened and she hummed her enjoyment, which only lent to the sensation.

***

**Music Lessons, version two  
**

***

"This Sesshoumaru does not sing," he informed the luscious woman before him. His eyes traveled down the expanse of her exquisitely exposed body and as his own reacted accordingly.

"I'll teach you a new song," she whispered as her hands ghosted across the expanse of his exposed chest, sinking downwards with light touches and teasing tweaks.

Those plump lips smiled beguilingly before latching onto one nipple with a light bite. Sesshoumaru sucked in his breath, the sound almost audible to her, and he felt her smile against him.

As her tongue moved tantalizingly across his body, her hands were doing wicked things. Stroking, pulling, and squeezing against that which wanted her touch most, one almost painful—but delightfully so—hold had him whimper, much to his succubus's pleasure.

"Sing for me," she breathed as her ebony tresses fanned across his spread thighs and the warmth of her mouth caressed him.

He could not hold back the groan as she sank down fully upon his length, her tongue undulating against his aching flesh.

Her wicked, wicked hands did not stop moving even as her mouth now bobbed slowly up and down upon him. They ran down the length of his legs, as far as her human arms could go, and traced back upwards. Her nails scraped invitingly against his skin, inching nearer and nearer to his ball sacks. When she finally took hold of them, he could not stop the sound of his pleasure and the miko between his thighs hummed at hearing him.

Slowly her mouth released his aching cock, tongue lapping at it as if it were a sugared candy. She worked down the oh-so sensitive underside of him before sucking his balls within the confines of the inferno her mouth felt like. Her tongue rolled him playfully across its expanse even as her hands worked him devilishly. One was slowly pulling across his length while the other sought another hole, one Sesshoumaru had never even thought to bring pleasure.

Yet as her fingers danced across him there, rubbing and slightly probing his puckered entrance, he could not hold himself back from once more voicing his enjoyment. Unable to keep himself from touching her, he raised one hand, burying it within the silken mass of her hair. Her mouth had moved back to his cock and he missed the feel of her tongue upon his balls. "Kagome," he moaned, as she sank back down upon his length.

She pulled away, blue eyes looking up at him with wicked delight. "Sesshoumaru," she replied, her voice husky with passion. Then she returned her focus to his dick, licking her lips with what appeared to be anticipation. "Sing some more for me."


	23. Inquiring Minds

_I am pleased and honored to announce this was awarded fourth place!_

Title: Inquiring Minds…  
Author: LC Rose  
Prompt: Bury (Drabble #83)  
Rating: K  
Genfic: general  
Word Count: 400  
Warnings: none  
Summary: Kagome asks Sesshoumaru about his views on humanity.

**

"Sesshoumaru-sama," Kagome said as politely as possible as she approached the daiyoukai. "I would like to ask you a question.

He remained quiet, not even bothering to glance at her, and Kagome seated herself to await acknowledgment. When the daiyoukai's eyes finally cut over to her, annoyance at her intrusion obvious, Kagome took that as a sign to proceed. "I am wondering, Sesshoumaru-sama, why you dislike humans."

Silence.

"I meant no disrespect. I am only curious," she continued, hoping for reply.

The quiet remained unbroken.

Just when Kagome had accepted that he wasn't going to answer, Sesshoumaru spoke. "Miko, do you know how the first inuyoukai came to be?"

Kagome searched her mind for any recollection. "I can't recall the tale," she finally answered.

"A human took his dog, a loyal friend and companion, and buried the animal until only its head lay above ground," the daiyoukai suddenly began. "He then proceeded to surround the beast with food just out of the animal's reach. It took days for the dog to die and, while it lay trapped there, the human repeatedly told the beast that its own pain and suffering meant nothing next to his. When the animal finally perished, its desire to eat was so strong that the dog's spirit refused to go on to _yomi-no-kuni_. The human then used offerings of food to trap the dog's chi into service."

Sesshoumaru paused to watch Rin for a moment. "Humans are a wretched species," he finally continued. "Selfish and corrupt creatures who have no respect for the land, their weakness of mind and body is only superseded by their stupidity and greed."

"We are not all like that," Kagome replied softly after a minute of thought. The story was horrible and saddening and she could think of nothing to say by way of counterargument than what she had. As for Sesshoumaru's views on humanity, if she were of youkai descent and had that happen to her ancestors, she doubted her own feelings would be farther off.

"Hn."

Suddenly Kagome found herself angry. "I hope that man suffered severely when he died!" she spat vindictively.

Was it her or had Sesshoumaru's lips curled up in amusement at her anger? He then turned and regarded her for a moment before looking back towards Rin, contemplation in his eyes. "Perhaps not all humans are intolerable. This one shall allow that there area…few…exceptions."

*

Post a/n: Yomi-no-kuna, in the Japanese Shinto-belief, is the underworld. However, it's not exactly like other Hells where souls are tortured without hope for salvation. They believe it is more like a place where the soul goes to be cleansed. The tale Sesshoumaru tells is about the creation of an inugami, a Japanese dog spirit that would supposedly carry out vengeance in its master's name or act as a family guardian.


	24. Curdled Temptations

_I am most pleased and honored to say that this piece was awarded first place! Behold the power of cheese!!_

Title: Curdled Temptations  
Author: LC Rose  
Prompt: Billow (Drabble #84)  
Rating: K  
Genfic: humor  
Word Count: 200  
Warnings: none  
Summary: Never underestimate the power of cheese!

_She tortures this Sesshoumaru purposely, _the daiyoukai thought as he watched the miko devouring the strange food from her time she had called "string cheese". Whatever it was, the billowing winds kept carrying the sinful odor of it towards him and Sesshoumaru found himself quite tempted.

He had to snap his jaw shut to keep from whimpering—and possibly drooling—as she peeled off one long piece and raised it to her mouth. The miko tilted her head backwards and parted her lips. Her tongue darted out to lick against the string before sucking it within the confines of her mouth. Then she let out a low moan of pleasure as she swallowed the tender portion down into her human belly.

_It would be easy to retrieve the bite before it is consumed by her body, _he thought to himself as he watched her tear off another long strip.

The miko must have sensed his perusal as she turned her head to look at him, the new sliver of cheese dangling invitingly from her fingers. "Would you like some, Sesshoumaru-sama?"

"Hn," Sesshoumaru replied, looking away.

But as soon as the miko's attention was back on her cheese, his was, too.


	25. Hn

This was originally posted for iyssekiwa comm on LJ. There was a poetry contest to celebrate their hundredth prompt.

Title: Hn  
Author: LC Rose  
Rating: K  
Genre: Poetry--Acrostic  
Word Count: 6

**H**and on sword,  
**N**ever mercy given.

And these are my other acrostic doings that were never entered into anything. They were only completed for the joy of doing so (and I hate to post something so freakin' brief)...

(This I actually dedicate to Landofthekwt who replied with "keh" to my original entry.)

**K**illing is in his nature  
**E**ven though he has a softer side  
**H**e will hide it with his claws

and then there was this one...

**H**ands cursed in more ways than one  
**E**very girl's hind end in danger  
**N**ever one to deny himself his bodily urges  
**T**hough there is one whom he loves the most  
**A**nd woe be the day she catch him  
**I**n an indecent moment


	26. Do Not Disturb

_I am pleased and honored to say this was awarded a joint third place!_

Title: Do Not Disturb  
Author: LC Rose  
Prompt: Lick (Prompt # 86)  
Rating: T  
Word Count: 300  
Genre: general, humor (if you ask me)  
Warnings: language and character death…hee, hee, hee  
Summary: Some things are just best left unexplored and uninterrupted.

He had been resting in his canine form and been deeply embedded into dreams of conquest when her shrill human voice woke him from slumber. A quick sniff of the air revealed all, but Sesshoumaru did not want to believe. He refused to open his eyes to see his half-brother and that damnable, bothersome wench that trailed after him like a flea seeking blood standing not too far from the spot he'd chosen to rest in.

"I'm telling you, Kagome," he heard his half-brother bark harshly. "Leave the big damn dog alone!"

The miko had already taken several steps into his general direction. Was she insane? "But what if he's hurt, Inuyasha," he heard her reply.

"Then let the fucker die," Inuyasha replied with his typical derision. Of course Inuyasha knew there was nothing wrong with him. Why didn't he just scoop his bitch up and continue on his merry way? _Because_ _he is whipped_, Sesshoumaru reminded himself with an internal chuckle.

"We can't just leave him here!" the miko continued to whine.

Sesshoumaru sighed to himself. There was no chance this would just pass by easily as nothing with these two _ever _seemed to. Perhaps, just this once, he could be of some aid to his half-brother? And in doing so, he might be able to finish off that last dream he had been in the midst of…

Opening his eyes, Sesshoumaru raised his head—much to the odd miko's delight—and stared down at her. Leaning over, he sniffed her and decided that perhaps what he was contemplating would not be too unsettling for his stomach. Then Sesshoumaru proceeded to lick the miko from head to toe.

Once his caustic drool began working, Sesshoumaru settled back down, closing his eyes to the scent of melting human.

_Ahhh…how pleasant…_


	27. The Great Imbibing Engagement

_I am pleased and honored to say this piece was awarded second place!_

Title: The Great Imbibing Engagement  
Author: LC Rose  
Rating: K  
Prompt: Cloud (Drabble #87)  
Genfic: CU, comedy  
Word Count: 400  
Warnings: none  
Summary: No one is immune…

"Is he still alive?" Miroku inquired from her right.

Kagome shot the monk a look of annoyance. Several hours ago Inuyasha had gone to where Sesshoumaru was, plopped down unceremoniously in front of him, and withdrawn a bottle of sake from his haori. Too far away for the rest of them to make out what was happening, it appeared as if the two brothers were passing the bottle back and forth affably and having a quiet conversation.

The entire episode was bizarre, but Kagome was just glad they were getting along. "It appears so," Sango replied from her left.

"Maybe I should go over there…"

"Perhaps," the monk agreed. "For it appears the bonding time is over."

Kagome looked back and saw that Inuyasha was no longer sitting upright. Fear raced through her until she noticed that Sesshoumaru hadn't moved an inch and was just staring at his brother as if he didn't know what to do. Sighing to herself, she trod up the hill to where they were and, as she grew closer, the smell of sake filled the air.

Stopping a respectful distance away, Kagome bowed towards Sesshoumaru. The daiyoukai was not as frightening to her as he had once been, but he still commanded respect. "Good evening, Sesshoumaru-sama."

His eyes lazily ran over her figure and then moved back to his brother. "Hn."

Taking that as a go-ahead, Kagome walked over to where Inuyasha was snoring in a drunken stupor on the ground. She knelt down beside him to make sure he was really okay. "The half-breed cannot hold his sake," Sesshoumaru remarked.

Kagome's eyes looked over the ground between the two which was littered with empty bottles. Had they been having a drinking contest? And where had all these come from? She'd only known about the one Inuyasha had gotten from Mushin.

Then Sesshoumaru stood, drawing her attention. "Where are you going?"

His eyes narrowed with dislike at her inquiry. "That is none of your concern, miko."

"But I can't just let you leave! You have to be as drunk as he is," Kagome added, pointing down to the snoring hanyou at her feet.

"Ridiculous," the daiyoukai replied loftily as he gathered his cloud underneath his feet.

Kagome was about to argue again when he suddenly lifted up into the air, turned towards the West, and flew smack into the tree he had been leaning against.


	28. POP! Goes the Miko

_I am pleased and honored to say this was awarded second place!_

Title: POP! Goes the Miko  
Author: LC Rose  
Prompt: Skin (One-Shot #44)  
Genfic: humor  
Rating: M  
Warnings: I've been bitten by the crack-fic bugs…and Possessed. Sorry!  
Word Count: 711  
Summary: (think pop goes the weasel) All around the God Tree, the youkai chases the miko. He finally catches her in his embrace. POP! Goes the miko…

POP!

"Damn it," Sesshoumaru ground out between clenched teeth. He stood and moved out of the mess of shredded plastic, cursing—more than likely not for the last time—his youkai nature and claws.

Growling to himself as his body urged for completion, Sesshoumaru closed his eyes and tried to direct his mind elsewhere. When that did not seem to work, he sent out a low whistle. It took the imp less than a minute to reach his side. Bulbous eyes wider than normal and lungs striving to intake enough air, Jaken must have run from the other side of the property. "Jaken," Sesshoumaru said sternly, ignoring the fact that he was naked and unsatisfied in front of his servant. Who was he to be ashamed? "Fetch me another."

"Aye, milord," the aged servant said with a rather impressively deep bow for such a short creature.

Jaken proceeded to immediately race away once more and he returned carrying a box Sesshoumaru knew only too well. Being extremely wealthy had its perks in this modern day and age it seemed. Sesshoumaru was able to custom order his own…pleasure tools…and to buy them in bulk. Now if only he could find a material that could stand up to the abuse he wished to heap upon it in glorious form while still being relatively comfortable to act upon…

"Jaken. Prepare it. Now."

Sesshoumaru paced uncharacteristically while the imp went about the business of opening the box and removing the flattened doll from within. He curled his lip as the smell of manmade product reached him and made it a point to look away as the kappa fit his beak like mouth to the operating device and began heaving with all his might to force air through the little opening.

It wasn't long, mostly in thanks to the kappa's strange and unrelenting desire to please him, before the blow-up doll was full and ready for use. When Jaken moved to retrieve the scented treasures from the mess of the previous doll, Sesshoumaru let out a low growl of warning. "That will be all, Jaken. See that I am not disturbed."

"Yes, milord," the imp replied, his eyes widening with fright this time.

Sesshoumaru followed his retreating figure with satisfied eyes. Then, once the door to his bedroom was closed once more, he walked over to where the imp had been heading and fetched from the remains the clothing the previous doll had been wearing.

Amazingly—even after five-hundred years—the short green skirt and white shirt were still in almost pristine condition. Though he had no care when it came to the dolls, even his mind knew that replacing these items would be impossible; especially when it came to the scent embedded so deeply in them.

Slowly, carefully, Sesshoumaru dressed his new miko doll in the clothing and the manmade plastic smell faded away. While he did not recall his miko from the past having such shiny skin, he had to admit the likeness the company made was rather close in detail considering they drew the mock-ups from his vocal description of her.

Large blue eyes looked back at him and Sesshoumaru ignored the emptiness and flatness of them, picturing instead the fiery woman-child he had known so long ago. The shoulder-length wavy black hair was not quite as soft as hers had been, but at least it was real human hair. Pert breasts jutted out from a shapely chest and hips flared appreciatively, framing the most beautiful fake backside Sesshoumaru had ever seen…

_Oh, if only he could hold the real thing…_

It was not long before his libido returned full force and he once again pounced upon his fake miko. Coming at her from behind, he held her carefully so that his claws would not once more pierce her delicate flesh. Closing his eyes, Sesshoumaru breathed in deep her scent and thanked the Kamis above that his lover was a silent one as her screams would more than likely hurt his sensitive ears.

Unable to resist as he drew himself into fantasy, Sesshoumaru clamped his fangs down onto the doll's shoulder just as he came and the burst of the plastic deafened him.

Well, perhaps his lover was not so silent after all.


	29. Not Meant to Be

_I am pleased and honored to say this was awarded third place._

Title: Not Meant to Be  
Author: LC Rose  
Prompt: Turn (Drabble #89)  
Genre: General, Comedy  
Rating: K  
Warning: none  
Word Count: 100  
Summary: Kagome realizes her feelings of love are futile.

a/n: Something tame and canon!

"I fancy myself in love with you," she said with a cheerless laugh.

Taking a fortifying breath, Kagome turned towards him. The setting sun and green surroundings were a perfect backdrop. "But it would never work between us," she continued. "So I would appreciate it if you wouldn't draw my attentions so much when you come to see Rin. Goodbye, my love."

Sesshoumaru watched the miko walk away. His eyes followed her until she was no longer visible and then he turned to his mokomoko, a look of disgust crossing his face. What was it with women and his parasite?


	30. Startling Revelations

_I am pleased and honored to say this was awarded first place._

Title: Startling Revelations  
Author: LC Rose  
Prompt: Closet (One-Shot #45)  
Genfic: humor, AU  
Rating: M  
Warnings: it's me…you should know what to expect

Summary: Desperate times call for desperate measures!

a/n: This is a continuation of POP ! Goes the Miko…

Desperate times call for desperate measures, Jaken told himself as he faced down the miko at the base of the stairs leading to her home. He wanted to be anywhere else than where he was, but a kappa has to do what a kappa has to do to see sanity return to his lord! "I…humbly," he choked out, nearly gagging on the words, "Request your aid."

The miko only stared at him in return, shock covering her face at his sudden appearance. Jaken gave her a second more to compose herself after his glorious entrance and then squawked with annoyance when she just remained standing where she was. "Stupid human! Can you not see that I am talking to you?"

That made the shock disappear from her face. Yes, it did. In fact, it made the shock turn quickly to anger, her blue eyes darkening dangerously. "You have some nerve showing up here, Jaken," the miko loftily informed him as she adjusted the heavy weight of her pack. She looked around searchingly. "Where's your master, toadie?"

Swallowing his reply as he really did need this human's aid, Jaken snapped back, "My great and mighty Lord is…indisposed."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"It means my lord is indisposed, you idiot!"

The miko's lips pushed tightly together and she adjusted the weight of her bag once more, looking as if she ached to swat him with it. After a second, her stance lightened and she shrugged her young shoulders. "Whatever," she replied flippantly. Then she started for the stairs, stopping after she'd gone up a few to peer back at him. "Are you coming up or not?"

Jaken's eyes widened as he took in the massive length of steps ahead of him. "Up?"

"Yes. Up. You said you needed my help and I'm not going to stand here holding this heavy bag. Come on, Jaken. If you really need my aid, then up you must go."

If he'd had teeth, he would have gnashed them in agitation. Instead, Jaken settled for huffing loudly and muttering under his breath about the stupidity of humans and what lengths he went to for his great and mighty lord as he struggled up the steps.

*SR*

Wow. Sesshoumaru's loaded, Kagome thought to herself as she entered the massive mansion Jaken had taken her to. The imp had been less than forthcoming with information, but Kagome had never been able to leave well enough alone when she could do something to help. Also, admittedly, she was extremely curious about how Sesshoumaru was like now.

POP!

Kagome jumped at the sound, her eyes going up the long staircase from where it had come. She glanced over at Jaken who seemed not to have noticed the loud bang as he removed the rags he'd been wearing to hide his green skin from human eyesight. "So…," Kagome began, feeling more than a little strange to be where she was, "What did you say you needed me for again?"

The kappa was about to answer her—hopefully—when a familiar voice shouted down from above. "Jaken!"

The deep baritone sent a shiver of foreboding rushing through Kagome's veins as the daiyoukai did not sound happy at all. Remembering the last time she'd seen Sesshoumaru in a less than stellar mood, Kagome began edging back towards the front doors. "Maybe I should come back another time."

Moving faster than she had ever seen him before, Jaken suddenly grabbed onto her leg, holding onto it as if his life depended upon her. "No!" he cried out, digging his clawed toes into the hardwood floor and leaving deep gouges as Kagome still made for the exit. "You cannot leave, filthy human!"

Kagome kicked her leg out, trying to dislodge the miserable toad, and growled when the kappa seemed to cling even more. "Jaken!" came Sesshoumaru's enraged shout from above. "Come!"

Jaken shot her a fear-filled look and Kagome sighed angrily—mad at him for being so insulting and mad at herself for falling for his 'puppy-dog look'. She stopped moving for the doors and placed her hands on her hips while glaring down at him. "Call me filthy or stupid one more time, toad, and I'm gone."

The kappa shot the top of the stairs another terrified look and then turned back to her. "Apologies! Apologies, miko!" he whispered back harshly. "You must help me aid my great and mighty lord!"

The air felt heavy with dissatisfaction and Kagome wanted nothing more than to leave, but she just couldn't find it in her heart to purify the kappa off of her and she most definitely didn't want to take him back to the shrine. "What in the hell is wrong with him?"

"He has descended!" Jaken bemoaned, still firmly attached to her. "Fallen into disgrace!"

He fell back then, writhing on the ground as if she'd dealt him a death blow while drooling and lamenting the loss of his great and mighty master. There was some gibberish about Sesshoumaru possibly going deaf and something about how many pieces he'd be carved into once his lord realized what he'd dragged out of the closet. Kagome, deciding that Jaken had gone off the reservation finally and was now even more useless than he had been before, took a deep breath of confidence and climbed the stairs.

It was easy to choose which set of doors led to Sesshoumaru's room. They were obviously the biggest ones…and the air of discontent was pretty much palpable outside of them.

Kagome approached cautiously and then knocked lightly on the door. The daiyoukai within, more than likely mistaking her for Jaken, growled angrily at her arrival. "Stop with your cursed formalities, Jaken, and get in here."

Cracking open the door and sticking just her head in, as she feared what she might find, Kagome came to an automatic open-mouthed stop as she came face to back with the most gorgeous bare butt she'd ever seen in her eighteen years of life. Wow, she mentally drooled.

And after memorizing his butt's beautiful contours and the way it fit so perfectly with the rest of his leanly, muscled body, Kagome then realized what, exactly, the daiyoukai was doing in his nude state.

He was surrounded—surrounded!—by empty boxes whose labels were easily read when it came to contents and the remains of the blow-up dolls those boxes had once held. Most of them were almost whole still, but a few had obviously been torn to shreds out of pure frustration. "I cannot fill these with air," growled out Sesshoumaru, his back still to her. He clutched one of the dolls in his hands and the blow hole had obviously been pierced repeatedly by his fangs.

Obviously something is wrong with him, Kagome thought to herself. She was full of concern then—because this was most definitely not the daiyoukai she remembered—until he spoke next. "Jaken. You will prepare the miko. Now."

What?

Kagome took a closer look at the mounds of dolls around him. Even though it was harder to tell what they looked like in their deflated and ripped states, there was something familiar about them.

Then Sesshoumaru tossed the remains of the doll in his hands over his shoulder and, as if the Kami had planned it, the plastic sex toy fluttered down almost daintily to land at her feet and Kagome stared down at a face that now really seemed familiar.

Oh. My God.

Was that suppose to be HER?


	31. A Justifiable Reaction

Title: A Justifiable Reaction

Author: LC Rose

Rating: T

Prompt: Nerve (Drabble #91)

Genfic: comedy

Word Count: 200

Warnings: none that I can think of…

Summary: Kagome reacts to her findings in Sesshoumaru's bedroom.

a/n: a Pop! continuation

Sesshoumaru was about to turn and snap his little green servant in two for dawdling when there was plastic to be blown up when _her _scent thickly invaded his every pore as it had not for centuries. While the school uniform his miko dolls wore still smelled faintly of its original owner, this strong of a scent could only come from the source…

And then his every nightmare and every dream came true as she marched into the middle of his bedroom all spitfire and swirling angry reiki.

The image of the miko, not much different from the last time he'd seen her, snatched her school uniform from the pile of torn plastic. Turning to face him and seeming to not notice that he was naked and highly aroused, she shook her uniform angrily in his direction. "You have some nerve, Sesshoumaru. Do you have ANY idea how much one of these cost my mother?" she shouted.

Sesshoumaru only blinked, still not sure if he were merely hallucinating or if the miko were truly there.

Huffing to herself, apparently not appeased by his continued silence, the miko stepped away and held out her uniform for inspection. "And you've stained it!"


	32. POP! Really Goes the Miko

_I am pleased and honored that this piece was awarded second place. _

Title: Pop! _Really_ Goes the Miko

Author: LC Rose

Prompt: Conscience (One-Shot #46)

Genfic: humor, kink, hentai, AU

Warnings: Um…lemon? And it wouldn't end! Apologies…Word Count: 3688

Summary: Impulsive doings…we all have them.

a/n: This is a Pop! continuation…and also the end of it. I dedicate this to Tally (don't kill me!)…because I'm evil like that and she's one of the reasons this was continued in the first place. :)

Sesshoumaru stared at the pixie-sized enraged miko standing in his midst. Had she always been this slight in size?

Even though all his senses registered that this was the real miko and not some facsimile of a deteriorating mind, he was finding it hard to believe that she was actually there after the centuries apart.

She stepped away from him and held out the uniform she'd snatched from the pile of ruined plastic for inspection. Her eyes widened as she took in the supposed abuse the purloined clothing had suffered over five-hundred years. "And you've stained it!"

Sesshoumaru took a step nearer to her, closing his eyes and inhaling deeply the fragrant odors wafting from her body. It seemed the more emotional the woman was the stronger she smelled.

Sesshoumaru wanted more.

The miko turned to yell at him again and jumped when she realized he'd moved closer. Her heart beat skipped from the slight startle and her chest heaved with her heavy intake of air.

_More…_

Slowly raising his hand, Sesshoumaru reached out with one finger and slowly stroked down her pert nose with it. His hand moved to cup her cheek, his thumb running along her bottom lip. "You are real."

"Of course I am!" the flustered miko yelled in retort as she tried to turn her head away from his touch.

Sesshoumaru took another step closer, his other hand wrapping firmly around her waist. He hauled her up against him, the feel of her solid flesh and of her body heat an extra aphrodisiac. His cock gave a painful throb. "You will not pop."

The miko cast a frightful gaze at the mass of plastic her sock-covered feet tread upon and then her eyes widened. "I'll pop!" she exclaimed. "I'll pop and then you'll have a real mess!"

"The act of mating is never a neat one," Sesshoumaru growled before lowering his mouth towards hers.

*POP!*

It was when she was hauled up against his rather tall form that Kagome could not put off recognizing certain points of what was around her. She admitted to herself that she could have chosen a better way to enter—or not—the scene in which she'd stumbled upon but what the hell. She'd grabbed onto the one safe thing to yell about in the room and that had been her stolen uniform.

When Sesshoumaru lowered his mouth towards hers several thoughts ran though Kagome's mind…

_Am I seriously going to let him kiss me?_

_Wow. His lips are soft…_

_It moves!_

She gasped when she felt his penis twitch against her and nearly gagged as Sesshoumaru's tongue suddenly decided to plunder her mouth. Kagome finally managed to effectively turn her head away from his, though she could not rescue her body from Sesshoumaru's tight embrace. But would she really want to? Having never really given into her darker thoughts, Kagome pffted her sane and sensible self.

This was Sesshoumaru! And boy was he wanting her…

Having recently been through another Kikyou episode with Inuyasha, Kagome was feeling a mite evil herself. And what better way to achieve a secret win? It's not like anything would come from this…

And so she raised her own hands and placed them upon the daiyoukai's broad shoulders. The strong muscles underneath her hands jumped and jerked in reaction to her touch, which only empowered her more. "How long have you wanted me?" she asked, dying to know as it was obvious the daiyoukai was a little more than slightly obsessed.

"Since the moment this one met you," he growled back in return, his golden eyes widening and narrowing as he sighted his prey. "I want you."

_If any words could melt a girl's heart, _Kagome thought to herself…and then she internally reviewed their history. "But you tried to kill me! On multiple occasions!"

He shrugged, unconcerned with her thought process. "You interfered."

"But!"

He silenced her words with another damning kiss, the hand that had been lovingly cupping her cheek moving down to unbutton the top of the shirt she wore. "Less talk. More doing."

Sesshoumaru was _clearly _troubled and if Kagome acted as she wanted to she'd be taking advantage of the daiyoukai's state of mind. A sane and sensible girl would back away now with all possible haste and try and talk sense into him…or at least try and slow him down. But, for some reason, Kagome found herself unwilling to bend any other way than towards his direction.

It was impulsive, reckless, and entirely unlike her…but fuck…when an opportunity presented itself in such a lavish way she would be a fool to deny it!

And, in all honesty, her curiosity was killing her…

*POP!*

He sensed the moment the real miko gave into his desires. Her body, more plush and yet firmer than any sex toy, relaxed into his hold with a strange abandonment. Whoever had delivered this miko unto his grasp deserved every award the Kamis' bestowed!

Sesshoumaru maneuvered her, with slight steps and a leading of his hands, towards the large king-sized bed that dominated his room. The instant her body felt the bed Sesshoumaru could tell. There was a slight stiffening and then a give. Smiling to himself, he leaned his body weight onto hers and she fell back quite easily.

Pressing his thighs against hers, effectively trapping them, Sesshoumaru placed either of his hands on the sides of the miko in his midst. His eyes looked her over. The miko's face was flushed, her lips slightly swollen from his demanding kisses. Her still clothed chest was rising and falling rapidly as her youthful body reacted to the sensations he forced upon it. Sesshoumaru was no fool. He knew the miko was not reacting to the love he felt towards her, but upon the moment. Still, he felt strangely honored to be the one she unloosened herself upon and vowed to not make her regret her decision.

Leaning down, he ran his tongue up the length of her tender neck to her earlobe. There he latched his lips and teeth carefully upon her and suckled. His reward was her startled gasp. "I want you," he breathed again into the delicate shell. "And you will feel the greatest of pleasure."

As he spoke, his hands were busy invading the swath of clothing keeping her beautiful body from his line of sight.

One hand lowered down to her slim waist line and squeezed—both to let her know where his hand was and to ensure himself once more that she was solid and not full of a smelly imp's breath. The other hand was busy at the neckline of the shirt she chose to wear. Why did women choose such small buttons?

"Sesshoumaru…," she breathed as his fingers scraped underneath the ends of her shirt against her firm belly.

"This one is here," he replied and lowered his lips once more to press against hers. Though the miko seemed willing to lend herself to carnal pleasures it still appeared that she needed…reassurances. "You are all that I am."

As his lips molded more firmly against hers, his hand pressed further underneath her shirt. "Give in and reward this one for his faithfulness," Sesshoumaru continued as he broke from the kiss to see her reactions. There was nothing more rewarding to him now than seeing his miko in rapture and he wanted to be sure she felt such.

"What?" came her strangled reply as his questing fingers finally reached her cloth covered breasts and claw-tipped fingers scraped against hardened nipples with personally felt pleasure.

He pushed her shirt upwards, not surprised to find that her womanly under things were white. Before the miko could react to the sudden shift in her clothing, Sesshoumaru leaned forward and latched onto her nipple. Drawing hard against it through the flimsy cloth that separated him from her skin, he growled as her body buckled underneath him. Releasing her nipple from his grasp a moment later, he looked up towards her surprised face. "Remove your clothing, miko."

*POP!*

"Remove your clothing, miko."

It was a dark demand, seeming to be laced with mystical powers beyond her comprehension, and Kagome wondered vaguely if Sesshoumaru had other attributes she hadn't learned about during her years with him in Feudal Japan. And yet still she found herself reacting to his words. Her hands rose, feeling as if there were a staggering weight attached to them, and lifted her shirt to remove it from her person and toss it carelessly away.

The look upon his face was all she needed to fill her self-confidence to the brim.

"This one said to remove your clothing," Sesshoumaru spoke, dispelling the spell that had befallen her and giving rise to her virginal insecurities.

As if the daiyoukai suddenly became aware of her thoughts, his hand skimmed up the side of her body and settled heavily over her still cloth-covered breast. "You are beautiful," he said as his thumb moved continuously over her hardened peak. "I only wish to see it all."

"I'm not sure," Kagome found herself admitting. Sure wanting to act upon her lust and bodily urges was one thing, but doing so was entirely different. And she was already so far beyond anything else she'd known—personally—with a male.

In answer the daiyoukai rolled them, placing his own body underneath hers. His hands wrapped firmly around her waist to steady her and to keep her from withdrawing. Automatically her legs spread and straddled him and Kagome closed her eyes to adjust to the movement. When she opened them the expanse of Sesshoumaru's naked chest and his arousal was all she could see. "Feel me, miko," he ordered. "Become aware of the one who will love you for all time."

Kagome reached out tentatively, moving her fingers across his broad chest. Sesshoumaru closed his eyes as she touched him and Kagome admired the demonic markings upon his face as she had not been able to in time past. They truly drew attention to his facial structure and the rapture he exposed to her as her hands moved across him.

The sight was beautiful…

Arching her fingers into claw-like formations, she scraped her nails down the length of his chest and Sesshoumaru hissed with pleasure. The throbbing erection between his thighs jerked with recognition of pleasure and drew Kagome's eye. Though she'd seen pictures of male erections before and knew what was what through the sex education offered in school, having one before her was an entirely different experience.

But it didn't seem to be one she wanted to shy away from…

With some goading and urging, she forced Sesshoumaru to release his hold upon her hips and slid down his body to where her own knees were mostly perched upon the floor and the upper half of her body still lingered over his prone one. She laid her head down upon his muscular thigh and blew a light breath towards his twitching male member. In response his cock seemed to jump and only spurred her on to further actions.

Raising up, Kagome took the bull by its horns and wrapped her hand around the base of Sesshoumaru's cock. If the daiyoukai's reaction was anything to judge by, she was doing things right. "I've never done this before," she found herself almost sheepishly admitting. Though _why_ she would be almost ashamed of this fact, Kagome wasn't sure.

Her words made Sesshoumaru groan and his powerful hips surged upwards, causing his thick cock to move up and down within her grasp.

Apparently the daiyoukai approved her of her actions and wanted her to continue them.

*POP!*

Sesshoumaru thought he would die when the her hot little tongue licked almost tentatively against the head of his dick. Though his plastic sex toys gave him something to release his energies upon, they did not provide the response and feeling another body did. Even though he could have replaced the dolls existence with hundreds of others, no one but the miko would do…and now the real thing was between his thighs with her perky little tongue lapping at the head of his cock.

He _must_ have been a good boy—at some point.

"Yes," he hissed between clenched fangs as she finally wrapped her mouth around him.

His hand rose and embedded itself within the messy confines of her hair, urging her head to move up and down. He knew she was not entirely sure of her actions and was acting mostly upon instinct and from what she'd learned from her decadent time. That was the only thing stopping him from thrusting deep within the welcoming confines of her mouth with pure abandon…and the fact that he didn't want to break her. "Kagome," he moaned as her other hand rose up and her fingers wrapped around his heavy balls.

As her mouth explored the texture and taste of his cock, her other hand tortured him even more by exploring his sac and the surrounding skin. The light scraping of her inconsequential nails against his sensitive flesh hardened him like nothing else and he found himself forcing her to stop moving least he release within her mouth. And while the idea of such was not something he was opposed to, Sesshoumaru would rather the attentions of his cock be devoted elsewhere their first time together.

There would be plenty of _other _times for that to occur, after all.

"Enough," he groaned, easily lifting her from her crouched position to once more be looming over him.

He rolled them again, placing the miko's supple body underneath his. Her face was flushed and the pupils of her eyes were darkening with desire. Sesshoumaru grinned to himself, feeling that true satisfaction was just around the corner, but there was no way in the seven layers of hell that he would approach his own satisfaction without seeing first to the fulfillment of the woman he chose to mate with!

And she had already so pleasured him...

*POP!*

Even though she had not fully obeyed his order to undress, it seemed Sesshoumaru did not mind as he nosed against her bare stomach seeming to be sniffing at her. "This scent… I have longed for this scent."

While his tongue seemed to find a new level of enjoyment licking against her flesh in mind-numbing swirls of delight, his hands were otherwise occupied running up the expanse of her legs and down them again from ankle to thigh. Each time his fingers reached her thighs they delved a little more underneath the skirt she still wore in a teasing fashion. By the time he actually reached the apex of her legs Kagome was ready to grab his hands and hold them still. She turned her head to the side, biting her lip to keep from moaning as his fingers came so very close to what she knew he desired.

_Was she really going to do this?_

Apparently Sesshoumaru assumed she was as he located the zipper on her skirt—having been the owner of one of her uniforms for some time now—and easily undid and pulled it off. He leered down at her exposed panties and Kagome tried to clamp her legs together in some lame form of defense. Unfortunately for her the daiyoukai wasn't having any of these virginal sensibilities as his hands held her thighs apart and his face lowered down between her legs.

At the feel of his tongue pressing against her there, Kagome's hips bucked and she moaned without thinking about it. It wasn't as if she were a complete innocent. Kagome had touched herself on multiple occasions. Okay, maybe not as often as she would have liked, but spending most of her time with a hentai monk and a sharp-nosed hanyou did limit her experience some. She'd never imagined it would feel so much different when someone _else _was the one stroking against her. And Sesshoumaru hadn't actually even touched her yet!

Her reaction caused the daiyoukai to growl with pleasure and the vibrations ripped through her, causing her to jerk her hips once more. His hands slid up with her legs, which now were compliant to his every whim, to her hips. He held her down as his mouth worked against her cloth-covered core.

Just as his movements were about to drive her insane, Sesshoumaru stopped. Kagome raised her head, sure she looked a mess, to see what the problem was and blue eyes met gold. "May this one remove them?" he asked, panting slightly as he did.

He was _asking _permission to ravish her. Sesshoumaru was so much stronger than she that he could have overpowered her at any moment and yet he'd never done so. In fact, everything he'd done had been to ease her into it. Either he was entirely screwed in the head and seriously wanted her or…or it was something else entirely and whatever that was Kagome couldn't possibly spare the brain power to consider that right now.

Her conscience chose to pipe in right then with a resounding no. Kagome kicked it in its belated butt and nodded her head yes in reply.

*POP!*

Unclothing the miko was an experience Sesshoumaru chose to savor. He moved slowly, focusing on every inch of skin he uncovered. The miko held freckles and scars in places he hadn't known about and Sesshoumaru mapped those to memory both with his eyes and his mouth. There wouldn't be an inch of her, after today, that he did not know in excessive detail. This he swore. And when she gave him permission to uncover those most private of places he could have cum right then…

Thankfully, he did not.

The way she arched her back, allowing him access to the clasp of her bra, and gripped onto his arms was torture. He wanted nothing more than to bury his face in between those fleshy mounds and yet he held himself back. Moving too fast would be his downfall, he knew. Instead he settled for lapping at her nipples, pleased to finally know the taste of them. "Sweet," he murmured before giving in and settling his lips in the valley between her succulent breasts for a kiss.

Her hand tentatively threaded through his hair, pushing him towards her breasts and trying to trap him there. So the miko enjoyed his tongue upon her person… _This is good to know_, he thought with a grin as he settled his mouth more firmly against her.

And while his tongue distracted her top side, Sesshoumaru deftly unveiled her nether regions with some careful slicing of his claws. While the miko may complain once she came to her senses, she wasn't moaning about the loss of her underwear now and that was a good thing. When he latched his mouth upon her nipple once more to strongly suckle upon it, he also applied his fingers to her bared clit with skilled ease.

Underneath his touch the miko buckled and writhed, losing herself where her inhibitions were concerned. Her fingers dug into his hair and back, nails scrapping against his skin with belated pleasured pain. As much as he wanted to bury his fingers within her moist depth, he dare not because of his claws. Instead he reached down with kisses and licks until his mouth was where his fingers wished to be.

And the miko raged above him.

It was a glorious rage, a rage of abandonment. Her head tossed and turned as her mouth emitted sounds he knew she would rather he not hear. Still he pressed, lapping at the sweet juices that flowed from between her thighs as if they were sugared delights. And to he, who had been denied all this time, they were the sweetest of all. Oh how he wished the miko understood all he was right then, all he wanted to be…

Resigning himself to being a fuck of the moment until the miko truly understood, Sesshoumaru latched his mouth to her pussy until she came. The flow of her sweetness saturated him and filled him until he felt he would burst and could take no more.

Breaking away, he gasped for air as he looked up at her tortured face. "I want you," he said again. "Tell me I may take you."

"You may," she breathed, as her head still tossed from side to side. "Please!"

From deep within, from centuries untold, came a growl of victory as he rose up and maneuvered her into position.

*POP!*

It was as if another occupied her as he moved her. His hands, clasping and groping, slid across her skin and elicited cries of delight from her Kagome had never known existed within her being.

When she felt him turn her onto her hands and knees, it was as if she knew what he looked for and wanted to offer it all to him. Willingly she fell into the mold he wanted, waving her exposed backside in offering to the daiyoukai behind her. If Sesshoumaru found her movements crude, there were no signs as he took all she offered and expounded upon it.

Sesshoumaru leaned over her then, positioning her legs and thighs as if she were one of his dolls. Kagome gasped as her hands, which had been firmly implanted into the coverings to take the force he would soon thrust upon her, were suddenly swept up by his and pulled behind her. It was soon obvious she would rely upon his strength and his strength alone to keep her face from plowing into the bed during this moment. But for some reason that only made her wetter…

His strong fingers wrapped firmly around her arms, not pulling so much that she was uncomfortable but there enough to keep her in that one position that Sesshoumaru found advantageous. "Stay," she heard him utter and there was nothing in her in the way of argument as she found herself a slave to his ways.

His dick prodded against her virginal canal and Kagome closed her eyes with acceptance…

_Wait. Does Sesshoumaru have a condom on?_

Pop!

_Finish._


	33. A Daiyoukai's Attempt at Hooking

Title: A Daiyoukai's Attempts at Hooking…

Author: LC Rose

Rating: K

Prompt: Hook (Drabble #93)

Genfic: CU, comedy

Word Count: 400

Warnings: it's tame and canon

Summary: The miko perplexes the daiyoukai….

Sesshoumaru had to admit that he was addicted to knowing the miko. Ever since joining up with his brother the miko had been the focus of his attention. He _knew _his half-brother. He _knew _both the slayer and the monk. Their places and definitions were easy to make. It was the miko who presented a challenge.

While she was both respectful and cautious of him, there was nothing there that hinted that she might turn to _him _in a stressful moment. And, for some reason, Sesshoumaru needed to know that she would. He needed to know that she would look upon him as the savior to her world, the air that gave her life, the one who would save her from it all.

What was the meaning of this need?

Sesshoumaru closed his mind to the possibilities and answers and instead focused on reaching the goal at hand. He needed the miko to turn to him. And _when _she did if anything were to come from that so be it. While anything _sexually _related with a human were new grounds for him, for this intriguing creature—if only she were to admit to his superiority—he might make an acceptation. But still, no matter what, he _needed _to know that she thought of him as a strong force.

The opportunity to gain such advancement arrived during one of their stops. Sesshoumaru came across an ordinary but still fiercely looking spider as the girls turned to bathe. Quickly, moving faster than the human or hanyou eye could track, he placed the spider upon the miko's pack and waited…

_Naraku is a spider-hanyou, _he thought to himself. _Surely the threat of or the reminder of a spider will drive her to me._

The slayer and the miko returned and then commenced the normal boring banter Sesshoumaru had come to expect from the small group. He waited, patiently, while the miko went through her usual routine and then turned to her pack to fetch those intriguing garments she wore at nightfall.

Unfortunately for him, the miko noticed the spider straight away, studying its position upon her pack without reaction. Then she scooped the poor beastie up into her hands and deposited it upon a nearby bush. Her eyes then automatically sought his from where he watch, discretely. "It'll take a bit more," she said to him with a definite twinkle in her eye.

a/n: This isn't actually a favored piece of mine. I would much rather had made Sess into a hooker, but I promised Forth something tame and canon. So look out for a whore-ish Sesshoumaru somewhere down the road because that idea just won't leave me alone...


	34. Lost With You

_I am pleased and honored to say this was awarded a joint third place. _:)

Title: Lost With You  
Author: LC Rose  
Rating: K  
Prompt: Towel (Drabble #94)  
Genfic: CU, general  
Word Count: 200  
Warnings: none  
Summary: Sometimes we just want to be lost…

"Why do you wish to travel with me?" the daiyoukai asked, his golden gaze trying to melt through whatever façade he believed there to be in her person and words.

"Because I'm tired," Kagome answered. "And I want to be lost."

"This one is never lost," the daiyoukai replied, his brow rising as if he dared her to argue with him.

"You're more lost than most," she replied, keeping her tone as respectful as she could under the circumstances. "And I'm tired of knowing who and what I am. I'd rather not…for a time."

His eyes narrowed as he took in her appearance and weighed her words. If what she had said had any revealing qualities, Kagome couldn't say. Sesshoumaru was as unreadable as always. "And you think you may find this anonymity with me? I _know _who you are, priestess."

At that Kagome gave a mocking laugh, tossing the still wet towel in her hands over her shoulder. She'd "escaped" after a bath and hadn't wanted to stuff the wet fabric into her bag. "You know me as well as you know yourself—and I beg pardon if I offend—but that means you don't know me at all."


	35. Captured

_I am most pleased and honored to say this was awarded first place!_

Title: Captured

Author: LC Rose

Rating: K

Prompt: Triple (Drabble #97)

Genfic: drama

Word Count: 400

Warnings: none

Summary: "Nothing sharpens sight like envy." ~Thomas Fuller

a/n: a continuation of _Menace_: chapter 13 of this series

He seemed to be the only thing of beauty in the clearing; hard, powerful, and unfathomable. As she stared his lashes swept low and a faint chilling smile, full of either irony or menace or both graced his lips. Predatory golden eyes raised to meet hers and Kagome saw a flash of the beast within. He may appear to be a man, but behind his wintry look lay jeopardy. Fear grabbed her, held her in place, and Kagome struggled to not let it show.

She'd never seen him as clearly as she saw him now. Not mortal, not weak, but something ancient and formidable. Barely bound in the flesh of a man and she was at his mercy—mercy Kagome wasn't sure he even possessed.

Sesshoumaru strode forward, his feet barely seeming to touch the ground. All coiled muscle and ready violence, his hand rose. She flinched as those menacing claws neared her flesh but then his palm curved against her jaw. The feel of him against her was like a caress and she blinked away the wonder she knew shown in her eyes.

Sesshoumaru studied the human girl. A slight push of his hand elevated her face more towards his. With her head raised just so the waning light of the evening sun highlighted the delicate angles of her face, the full dusky rose pout of her lips, the black-lashed clarity of her strangely colored eyes. Underneath his touch she trembled, fragile and oh-so breakable.

His gaze drifted down to her lips, parted slightly, and he wondered if they were as soft as they appeared. A becoming flush rose up from between her breasts as his continued staring increased her nervousness. Sesshoumaru inhaled, close enough to catch every scent upon her. Her fragrance was sweet, almost intoxicating.

He'd come here today to end the miko's life, to take away from his brother what Inuyasha seemed to value so much. But now…now he found he could not. There was something there, hidden deep within, that intrigued him. "You are mine now," Sesshoumaru whispered, noting how his voice affected the beat of her heart.

Kagome blinked. Once. Twice. Sesshoumaru's hand moved down to wrap around her wrist, finalizing his intent. She blinked a third time and then reality caught up with her and she opened her mouth to scream. A quiet shake of the daiyoukai's head ended all contemplation of that.


	36. Nothing to Fear

_I am pleased and honored (and surprised, actually) to say this piece was awarded first place!_

Title: Nothing to Fear  
Author: LC Rose  
Rating: K  
Prompt: List (Drabble #98)  
Genfic: general  
Word Count: 200  
Warnings: none  
Summary: Kagome is abducted _yet _again.

"Give me your shards, girl!" shrieked the reptilian youkai who had cornered her.

Kagome crossed her arms and shook her head. "No."

"No?"

"No. Way."

For a moment the youkai glared at her and then his tongue slithered out to lick across his lips. "You don't seem to fear me."

"As if you're anything to fear!" she snapped, angry at being kidnapped _yet _again_. _

"I am the most fierce some youkai in existence! You should cower before your betters, girl."

"Since I came here I've been bitten by a giant centipede," Kagome began, listing her experiences for the oh-so naive youkai before her, "Almost used as hair tonic, had my soul sucked out of me _twice_, given a bath in acid, almost forced into marriage _twice_, and kidnapped more times than any single person in existence. If you think I'm just going to bow to a creep like you, you're crazy."

The youkai began to stutter before angrily retorting a line Kagome had been expecting, "If you won't give them to me, then I'll take them!"

Seeing Sesshoumaru alight behind them, Kagome smiled. "You know that acid bath I told you I had? Well you're about to get one, too."


	37. Driven to Boredom

Title: Bored for Distraction  
Author: LC Rose  
Rating: K  
Prompt: Driven (Drabble #99)  
Genfic: comedy, general  
Word Count: 300  
Warnings: none  
Summary: CU, A bored daiyoukai is never a good thing.

Sesshoumaru was bored…

And a bored daiyoukai was never a good thing.

While he had once found the interaction between the miko and his brother quite a distraction—as well as that between the monk and the slayer—life seemed to be growing tedious again.

Sesshoumaru had never done well with tedious.

Truthfully it was to be avoided like the plague…and his goal to distance himself as far from such a thing as possible had been a bane to his mother during his childhood. While she no longer had to deal with his actions—though she woefully would _not _keep her nose out of his business despite that fact—Sesshoumaru still felt the same child-like urges coming upon him.

He needed to _do _something…

And not just anything.

No.

It had to be….out of the ordinary. Yes. Most definitely.

Keen golden eyes swept his current environment and settled upon various facts, figures, plans, and courses of actions. His mind blended and twisted the scenarios that he knew would arise from his actions and tossed aside those considered ideas that would lead to less-than-pleasing (to him, of course) responses from those around him.

After all, what was the use of creating chaos if one could not control it for their own pleasure?

His eyes combed those in his surroundings and finally settled upon the miko.

Such a naive and innocent human…ripe for the plucking as it were!

Yes. She would do for a distraction.

Kagome almost stopped walking as she felt the hairs rise on the nape of her neck. Glancing over her shoulder where Sesshoumaru strolled, as controlled and nonchalant as always, she could have sworn she saw an evil glint in his eye. And it wasn't the "I'm going to kill you" glint she'd seen in the past.


	38. Same Side, Different Coin

_I am pleased and honored to say this was awarded second place! _

Title: Same Sides, Different Coin  
Author: LC Rose  
Rating: very strong T  
Prompt: Parallel (One Shot #50)  
Genfic: general  
Word Count: 1185  
Warnings: evil thoughts  
Summary: CU, Sometimes it is best not to question the knowledge of dogs. Then again, sometimes that can be quite…pleasurable?

a/n: My thanks for LordRandalsLady for reading through this for me.

Kagome bent her head over her work, trying to ignore the quiet chaos that was acting out around her. She narrowed her line of vision, tracing her fingers over the words and numbers in front of her, and then let out a frustrated sigh as nothing seemed to click. What was the point of learning all of this anyway? It wasn't like mathematics would help her kill demons!

"You are troubled," came a deep timbre behind her which caused Kagome to jump.

Kagome saved her school books from being dumped on the ground and looked over her shoulder at the daiyoukai. She was still unsure about him and his entourage traveling with them to help defeat Naraku, but if Inuyasha could cope with his brother being there then she could too. "It's just math," she replied, "Parallels and their applied mathematics to be exact."

Sesshoumaru contemplated trying to sound out the odd word the miko had used and then decided against it. He never liked to look the fool and, in this case, that might be possible. Thankfully the miko was struggling with this…whatever it was. "Give it to me."

"What?" Kagome said, surprised by his sudden rise to authority. While she'd known Sesshoumaru had an "I'm better than you at everything" complex, she hadn't thought it would play into her homework.

Somewhere, in the darkness of the night, a hanyou snorted knowingly.

Almost reluctantly, Kagome handed her math book over to Sesshoumaru, praying he wouldn't render it in two when he couldn't contemplate the mathematical theories there.

Sesshoumaru studied the book in front of him, admiring the way it was put together and the strange ink used to choreograph the explanations and problems within. He'd never encountered such craftsmanship before, but he wasn't about to let the miko know that. Never, actually, would he admit that he was out of his depth where this small human was concerned.

It would be unseemly.

Instead he grabbed on to what he understood and snapped the book the shut. Handing it back to the miko, he gifted her with a half-smile that had his servant gasping for breath. _Jaken…_ Sesshoumaru thought maliciously, _Your day will yet come. Too much of this Sesshoumaru's actions do you give away with your telling signs. _"It is simple enough," he said in response to the miko.

"What?" Kagome replied, taking her book back from the daiyoukai. "What do you mean by that?"

Instead of replying, Sesshoumaru merely walked away into the darkness of the surrounding forest.

_Oh no. He's not getting off that lightly! _Kagome stood, setting aside her book and other supplies, and chased after him. "Hey!" she called out, but the daiyoukai did not seem like he wanted to stop.

She continued with her pursuit, determined to see Sesshoumaru brought low by her "modern" technologies. One couldn't know everything, after all, and it was about time she earned a new respect from Sesshoumaru. "Hey!" she called out again.

Almost abruptly, he stopped.

Kagome skidded to a stop, keeping herself from plowing into his unforgiving form. "If it's so simple," she said, almost breathless as he turned to look at her, "Then explain it to me."

The daiyoukai stared down at her for a long minute and Kagome suddenly became conscious of how remote from everyone else they were. While they weren't far enough separated that Inuyasha couldn't still hear, it was still discomforting to be this alone with the dog demon. Not wanting to show how uneasy she was, Kagome notched her chin up a level and kept a steady eye contact with the daiyoukai.

Sesshoumaru studied the human woman in front of him and then gave into his desires. He'd been fighting them for quite some time now, but the moment was opportune and he could foresee no other that would quite match up so perfectly. "Very well, miko," he agreed.

"What?" Kagome could only reply. She hadn't expected such an easy give-in by him.

Sesshoumaru smirked, the action causing a blush of annoyance to rise on the miko's face. One day he might instruct her on how to _not _give everything way with a look, but that would be when he no longer benefited from such a show. "This one will show the inherent structure of existence of that which you study."

"How?" Kagome asked, her eyes narrowing as she contemplated how Sesshoumaru could lead her astray.

"By example," he explained. "You seem to learn best by such means."

Kagome fought the blush rising on her face. Had Sesshoumaru been paying such close attention to her?

"Of course this one has," he answered, as if reading her mind—which he might as well have been doing. "It pays to know the means, ends, outs, and weaknesses of every foe."

"But we're not enemies."

"Perhaps in your eyes we are not," the daiyoukai replied, his answer elusively formed.

Somewhere in the darkness the hanyou snorted knowingly…again.

"If we _are _enemies," Kagome said, thinking on her feet. "Then why are we together?"

"Now there is your parallel," Sesshoumaru replied, pleased that the word slid easily off his tongue—and then he rebuked his own self. Of course it would be so!

The miko looked confused.

_Very well, _Sesshoumaru thought. _I will just have to take this to next level. Not that I mind…_

He moved forward, raising his hand to lay it gently against her check. He closed his eyes as sensations swept through him, but it only took a moment and he knew the miko was not even aware that something had passed between them. "You and I," he said after a moment, "The same and yet so very different. Traveling the same path and yet never touching."

His thumb swept outward, swiping softly against the miko's soft bottom lip. He moved closer, the tips of his boots almost touching the toes of her own shoes. His hand forced her head to raise a bit more than it already was so that they could keep eye contact. "We're touching now," the miko argued, sounding more breathless than she had when chasing after him.

Sesshoumaru cocked his head to the side as he studied her. "No. We're not. My hand is against your skin," he agreed, "But we are not at the same level. For this one would do the most destructible things to your young body, miko, and yet you only counter with such innocent thoughts."

_He's leaning towards me, _Kagome thought as she watched it happen. _Is he going to kiss me? _"And what," she asked, trying to stall what her mind saw coming, "Does _this _have to do with parallels?"

He smirked again, the effect of the curving of his lips quite visible even in the dim light of the night. "We have the same thoughts, the same course, the same nature and tendency that connect us," Sesshoumaru replied as his body seemed to inch closer to hers. "However," he said as he leaned into to kiss her and she came up against his armor instead, gasping from the contact, "We shall never meet….no matter how far we extend ourselves."


	39. Perfection in a Name

_This was actually a special week at Dokuga_LJ as we celebrated our 100th word perfection prompt! And this piece was written as a tribute to Forthrightly aka Forthright, who is our most wonderful mod (she's also a damn good writer, if you didn't know that yet-check her out!). I am DYING to brag that, out of 36 entries for our milestone celebration, this piece was awarded first place. My smile is breaking my cheeks. :)  
_

Title: Perfection in a Name  
Author: LC Rose  
Rating: K  
Prompt: Perfect (Drabble #100)  
Genfic: Comedy  
Word Count: 100  
Warnings: none  
Summary: AU, Sesshoumaru takes up fan fiction.

Sesshoumaru waited until his mate was away. The miko might be understanding, but he wasn't sure what she would think of his literary efforts.

Once she was gone, he sat down before his computer and brought up the fan fiction website he'd found online. After going through the process of registering, the pivotal moment arrived!

It was time to choose his pen name.

And so Sesshoumaru thought of all the descriptions Kagome had used to describe him until he stumbled upon the perfect one…

"This one shall be," Sesshoumaru said aloud as he typed his new pen name in, "Forthright."


	40. Oral Complications

_I am most pleased and honored to say this piece was awarded third place. This is actually an epilogue for my short Pop! Goes the Miko series (chapters 29, 31-33) as I had many pleas for one, lol. I have written a longer version, posted over on Dokuga, if you'd care to read it! (and it is posted separately under Pop! Goes the Miko)  
_

Title: Oral Complications  
Author: LC Rose  
Rating: M  
Prompt: Early (Drabble #101)  
Genfic: comedy, hentai  
Word Count: 200  
Warnings: language, character death! :)  
Summary: Too much of a good thing can be bad…

She licked him like he was a lollipop; curling her tongue across the top so as not to miss a drop. Unable to resist the lure of her mouth, Sesshoumaru shoved himself inside, gasping as the muscles of her throat flexed tightly around him and her fingernails dug into his bare thighs.

Never having been one for haste before, Sesshoumaru could not resist an early spill, emptying the contents of his balls into the miko's oh-so willing throat. His fingers tightened in her hair, holding her in place as his eyes closed with ecstasy and a loud, suffering groan escaped. When his dick had nothing more to offer, Sesshoumaru released his hold on the miko and pulled out. He was eager to continue his explorations of her human body and for more spontaneous combustions of his nuts and could tell that the miko was ready as well as when she fell back onto the bed. Growling with pleasure, Sesshoumaru pounced upon her, latching onto her nipples and sucking hard.

But something was wrong…

The miko was not crying out. Nor was she writhing against him. Scooting back, Sesshoumaru looked down at her face and cursed.

Fuck. He'd killed his toy!


	41. One Night

_I hereby dedicated this shot to Creature of Shadow who has been after my butt for some smut...and I'm pleased and honored that this was awarded first place!  
_

Title: One Night  
Author: LC Rose  
Rating: M  
Prompt: Nemesis (One Shot #51)  
Genfic: hentai, drama  
Word Count: 1934  
Warnings: I might be a little rusty at the sensual stuff…  
Summary: CU, "Temptation is like a knife, that may either cut the meat or the throat of a man; it may be his food or his poison, his exercise or his destruction." ~John Owen~

a/n: My thanks to LordRandalsLady for beta-ing for me!

"One night," he whispered, staring down into a face he would know for all eternity. Oh Sesshoumaru knew she was not his, that he had no right to claim her. He'd always known, but that did not stop the poison that was she from rushing through his body until his mind was black with it. It did not stop the thoughts of her, lying open and willing underneath him. It did not stop the fantasies of her flesh against his. Truly she was his greatest nemesis…and she did not even know. "One night with you."

Kagome's eyes widened with surprise. Her heartbeat quickened and her lips parted soundlessly. What was she going to say? Would she deny him? Would she accept him?

Sesshoumaru knew that no matter what happened this night nothing could last between them. They walked different paths, came from different backgrounds. He knew that one day they would have to part, but being the bastard that he was he could not stop himself from moving forward. He could not stop himself from placing his hand against her cheek.

The miko's face rose to meet his and Sesshoumaru took possession of her mouth easily, stopping whatever reply that was forming within her mind. And it was just as he had imagined it a million fevered times over. She was sweetness and desperate relief, only better as she was flesh and blood and no mere imagining from his dreams. Her hips ground into him as he deepened the kiss, possessed more of her, and took over her body and soul.

Pulling the miko down to the earth, Sesshoumaru laid her against the ground as if she were the most delicate being in existence without ever releasing her lips from his care. He smelled the cool musk of earth and she. Always she.

Kagome's body arched against his, her legs opening as if she'd been wanting this all along and had only been waiting for him to act. Her hands fisted in his hair, in his clothing as she grew more bold with her tongue.

He hastily undid his armor, easily tossing it aside so that nothing would be between them. His obi soon followed, loosening his kimono and exposing his chest. Taking her hand into his own, Sesshoumaru positioned it over his heart. That place would forever belong to her and there were no words he could think of that would convey to this woman the depth of his emotions where she was concerned. He parted their lips and looked down into her face, trying to tell her with his eyes how he would crave her for all eternity.

The miko was panting. The hand on his chest flexed tentatively and then moved slowly across the expanse of his body, tracing the lean muscles ready and taut as she learned him. His own hand he brought up from the earth to slip against her clothing. It parted readily for him and he gauged her every nuance, every tremor to be sure he did not press her beyond her limits.

But the Kami curse him if he had to stop…

Kagome offered no argument or resistance to his touch and Sesshoumaru relished the moment as he slowly drew her robes aside. He exposed the creamy expanse of her shoulders and traced her delicate collar bones with his claws before pulling her garment entirely open, revealing her to his eyes.

Sesshoumaru felt as if he _knew_ the miko. He felt as if he'd always known how the softness of her skin would feel against his, how her chest would rise as she breathed, and the motion of her throat as she swallowed back the moan his claws raking softly across her breasts caused. He felt he knew how the delicious pink of her nipples would taste, sparkling with honey-flavored goodness against his tongue, before he even set his mouth to them.

He knew these things because in the sinister depths of his dreams he had undressed and pleasured her thousands upon thousands of times. There, in the darkest part of his mind, the miko writhed in constant rapture for all time.

Kagome cradled him with her knees and her arms. Her eyes drifted shut as her head leaned backwards, enjoying his gentle ministrations to her breasts. Her lips parted and a soft, shuddering moan sounded. The poison in his blood, the rush Sesshoumaru felt, ate through him until it was pounding in his ears for release.

Almost clumsily now, his own body shaking, Sesshoumaru pulled her hakamas down and off. The miko lifted her hips, her legs, and then her feet to aid in his endeavor and the heavy red fabric was quickly banished to the darkness of the night. Returning to her, Sesshoumaru gazed down at her face highlighted by the kiss of the full moon above. Slowly she seemed to realize he was waiting for her and her eyes returned to his. "Just feel," he whispered as she made to speak. Then his finger slowly ran up the length of her right leg to her center where he found she was already wet, her curls and folds dampened with her arousal. "Feel me," he ordered as he slowly pushed his finger into her moist depths.

Sesshoumaru touched and stroked and held and loved until the miko's eyes closed with abandonment, until his fingers were dripping with her wetness, until her head threw itself backwards, and the whimpers he'd been waiting for—longing for—released themselves from her lips. The cries she made were better than any fantasy and the way she grabbed onto him, held on to him as if she couldn't bear the thought of him pulling away, of stopping, only hardened him further.

Kagome was gasping for breath, her body twisting with sheer ecstasy underneath his ministrations. When he placed his lips against her breasts once more, her hands grabbed onto his hair and held him in place as her sweet voice begged for more.

And so much more did he wish to give her…

Raising his head as far as her hands would allow, he looked up towards her face, his own breath coming just as harsh as hers. "Please," he uttered, a single word that asked for so very, very much.

There was a pause, a moment, where all stilled and Sesshoumaru knew true fear. Then the miko nodded her head in consent. "Yes."

He closed his eyes as her sweet word of sanction washed over him and banished all else. Releasing himself from his hakamas, he let the silken fabric fall down and settled himself against her. The heat from her core inflamed him, swelled him, and the poisonous fangs of his desire for her sunk themselves even further into his skin.

He was lost, Sesshoumaru knew, and his soul damned for sure as he sank into her warmth.

_I am the worst kind of reprobate, _he thought as she gasped and stilled underneath him, her chest rising in short bursts as her body was forced to take the length of him within itself. Her hands moved down to his arms, curling into claws against his flesh as Kagome struggled to accommodate and accept. Sesshoumaru closed his eyes, feeling he could die right then and know happiness forever more. She was precious. She was all that mattered, all that ever would, and now his possession of her was complete…if only for this limited amount of time.

Dropping kisses along her throat, up the delicate line of her jaw to her ear, Sesshoumaru brushed his lips across her cheek to her mouth. He lightly ran his fingers against her breasts, toying and teasing her sensitive nipples as he waited. She throbbed heavily around his distended cock and it took all his will power to just…stay. But he would remain so forever more if she chose to make him do so.

Her body shifted then, so very slightly, and Sesshoumaru could not help but let out a groan of bliss. Her movement freed him and he couldn't stop himself now as he pushed deep within her, withdrew, and buried himself once more. Slowly the miko woke to her passions as he moved, her hips rising to meet his thrusts as low moans matching the fire running through his blood came from between her lips.

Sesshoumaru revealed in it.

He showered her with kisses, nips from his fangs, and licks from his tongue. Her nails raked down his back as she tore his clothing from him in her haste and eagerness to feel only him, to feel more. They melted together, moving as one as the fire of their sex consumed them both. Kagome's lips released a torrent of words that Sesshoumaru could not understand but craved to know. He buried his face against her neck, tasting and teasing her with his mouth as his cock pounded into her. Her legs rose, wrapped around him, held him to her, tried to take him deeper.

She was so close, so close to that sweet oblivion he wished to take her to. Sesshoumaru could feel her muscles tightening around him, the ripples of pleasure racing up her body. Unable to stop himself, Sesshoumaru bore down harder and faster into her welcoming heat. This was pleasure, this was heaven. "Kagome," he groaned as he felt her release, felt her body stiffen against his, felt her legs lock, and her toes curl.

Losing himself in the spell her pleasure cast, in the heat of her body, in the welcoming embrace of her arms, Sesshoumaru climaxed as well, bearing down so hard he had to have hurt her, but Kagome only clutched him tighter against herself, her hands running soothingly up and down his back as his muscles trembled. Sesshoumaru closed his eyes, white lights dancing before him as the strength of his release seemed to sap all the energy from him. The miko continued to embrace him, her body still reeling from her own release as her breaths came in soft pants against his shoulder.

When he could, Sesshoumaru opened his eyes and looked at the world around him. Strangely everything seemed the same despite the heights of pleasure he'd gained. Then he looked down at the woman lying underneath him, sweat soaked and drained of her strength as well, and saw where the wonder in the world lay. He leaned down and brushed his lips against Kagome's, slowly pulling himself free from her body. Instantly he missed the heat of her, but he rolled them onto their sides, cradling her with his form. He wrapped the remains of their clothing around her and brushed his lips gently against her cheek. Her hands wrapped around the arm he cradled her with and she sighed with contentment as her body slowly began to relax.

Sesshoumaru watched as her eyes closed, as she was swept away into her dreams. He ran his fingers through her hair and traced the length of her neck where her pulse was slowly regaining normality. He memorized every dip, every scar, every unique feature that was solely hers with his eyes and hands and lips as she continued to sleep beside him. In the morning, in the light of day, they would part, but until then he would guard her jealously and treat her as if she truly belonged to him.

Leaning down, placing his lips near her ear, Sesshoumaru whispered the words he would never be able to say to her while she was conscious. "You are mine."

And the poison that rushed through his veins eased its hold…just a little.


	42. Taming the Dog

_I am proud and pleased to say this entry was awarded third place!_

Title: Taming the Dog  
Author: LC Rose  
Rating: K  
Prompt: Tame (Drabble #102)  
Genfic: comedy  
Word Count: 300  
Warnings: toilet humor  
Summary: CU, Kagome learns the best way to escape Sesshoumaru's clutches.

_Oh Kami, _Kagome bemoaned, clutching at her stomach. _I will never, never indulge like that again._

Honestly, though, she'd been hungry. Her stockpile of food from the future having run out some time ago, she'd almost greedily devoured the small growth of plums Shippou had discovered, eating more than she should have.

The urge to pass gas was immediate.

Unfortunately for her, her desire to slip off into the trees and relieve the budding pressure within (she absolutely refused to do so in front of her friends) was halted by the appearance of one very irate daiyoukai. Kagome really had no idea what Sesshoumaru had stuck up his butt now—and she really didn't care right then. Why couldn't he just beat Inuyasha to a bloody pulp already and leave so she could find her own relief?

Her mental attentions located elsewhere, Kagome hadn't realized that the brothers' battle had moved dangerously close to where she stood. Before she realized it, Inuyasha was pushing her out of the way of Sesshoumaru's claws, the daiyoukai glaring at her for her intrusiveness.

_Hey! _Kagome thought angrily, as she frowned back. _I wasn't actually interfering this time around!_

She was just about to voice that thought when the daiyoukai changed tactics, sweeping in and grabbing her instead. "This is the last time, girl," he growled at her.

**PPPPPWWARRRPPPPP!**

Kagome blamed the sudden shift in her equilibrium paired with the fright of her impending demise for her lack of bodily control.

Gaping up at Sesshoumaru in mortification, she quickly noticed the way his eyes suddenly crossed, watering slightly, and how his nose began twitching as if it were a rabbit's. Then the daiyoukai dropped her, putting a wide space in between them before glowering her way. "This is not over," he said in parting.


	43. Nothing Beats a Daiyoukai

_I am pleased and honored to say this was awarded first place!_

**Title:** Nothing Beats a Daiyoukai

**Author:** LC Rose

**Rating:** K

**Prompt:** Palm (Prompt #103)

**Genfic:** Humor

**Word Count:** 400

**Warnings:** tame and canon! :D (is proud of herself) And the fluff might kill you...lol

**Summary:** Kagome decides to try and entertain Rin and Shippou.

Kagome decided to attempt the impossible and entertain the children for the afternoon while they waited out the day's heat. Sitting down with Rin and Shippou, she began telling them about a game she'd played as a kid. "This is called Rock, Paper, Scissors."

"What are scissors?" Rin interrupted, only stumbling slightly over the unusual word.

"Um, they're shaped like this," Kagome answered, making a scissor-motion with her fingers, "And they're useful for cutting paper and stuff."

"A youkai would never need those," bragged Shippou, waving his claws and sticking out his chest as he did. He cast Rin a sideways glance, looking to see if she were impressed.

Internally Kagome chuckled. She thought Shippou's adolescent crush, as it were, kind of on the cute side; though no telling what Rin's _protector_ thought of it. Angling to give the daiyoukai a peek, she saw that Sesshoumaru was paying them no mind—which meant that all his senses were trained specifically on them. "Well no, Shippou, probably not but I, a human, have found them to be quite useful."

Realizing that they were beginning to digress, Kagome quickly brought the two children back to main point—specifically the game to be played—and explained how paper beat rock, rock beat scissors, and scissors beat paper. Once she was sure they understood, Kagome stayed in for the first few rounds and then sat back to enjoy the fruits of her labor.

Eventually her attentions turned to her studies and Kagome pulled out her history book to read, half-listening to Rin and Shippou as they played. It wasn't until later that Kagome realized they'd "evolved" the game to suit their own lifestyles and her interest was drawn in again. "Pow!" yelled Shippou, exploding his fisted paw. "Foxfire beats toad!"

Rin's twisted fingers, obviously a representation of Jaken's staff of two heads, melted famously before the flame of Shippou as the girl giggled. From across the clearing Jaken huffed and crossed his arms over his chest.

Next Rin showed her palm to Shippou, waving her fingers at him as if casting a spell. "What's that?" Shippou asked.

"Sesshoumaru-sama," Rin said proudly. "And _no one_ beats him."

Kagome almost choked when she caught onto the Dokkasou reference. Glancing towards the daiyoukai to see his reaction, Kagome _did_ choke when she saw the brazenly smug grin on Sesshoumaru's face. _Now that's one proud papa…_she internally marveled.


	44. Bad Sights

_a/n: I made a deal with the devil (aka Forthright). In exchange for an update on a fic of hers I wanted, I swore off M-rated writings for a month for Dokuga_LJ. Of course, this hasn't stopped the muses from producing, lol! This was a palm entry I debated entering before certain friends finally talked me into admitting it wasn't tame enough. I dedicate this to Shadow and I hope it tides you over. :P _

Title: Bad Sights  
Author: LC Rose  
Rating: M  
Prompt: Palm (Drabble #103)  
Genfic: um, general?  
Word Count: 400  
Warnings: tame and canon…I think!  
Summary: CU, I spy with my little eye…something I don't like!

I wake and know immediately that something is wrong, something if off. A quick check of my surroundings finds those who I fell sleep with still there, dozing in quiet compliance with the night. I scoff as I notice that the monk and slayer are wrapped in each others' arms. They should really just give into their attraction to one another. Speaking of attraction, I also notice that there are two who were _not _there when I gave into sleep that are still strangely missing…

This is worrying; especially for me.

Pulling myself to my feet, I skirt around sleeping limbs thrown out in varies states of weariness. Yes, we are all tired. Naraku has been bombarding us left and right recently. We must be closing in on him and the spider hanyou is scared. _As he should be, _I think as I bring myself clear of the campsite and the reach of the fire's light.

The night is dark, yes, but not for my eyes. I can see quite clearly. And while my sense of smell might be lacking when comparing it to a daiyoukai's, it is still better than any humans. I sniff the night air and track down those who have wandered away. Following after them as soundlessly as possible, I hide myself in shadows—though I am sure they are aware of my presence. At least Sesshoumaru is. I can tell in the way he glances my way, his gaze telling me in no uncertain terms to not involve myself in his affairs.

_Bastard…_

For the barest of instances, I am about to step forward, to call out and put a stop what is occurring there before my eyes. Then I recall the beating that would undoubtedly come and the fact that I have no right to intervene. I gave that up long ago.

Unable to leave, though, I continue to watch from a safe distance with envious eyes. My palms are sweating; I am so consumed by my anger and sadness. I see their hands molding to each other's bodies and their lips meeting with secret caresses. Two lovers entwined, the way they look at one another is sickening. It was suppose to be me! It was suppose to be he and I who loved like that!

_Oh, milord, _I lament soundlessly—knowing interrupting now would only cause me more pain, _how you wound me!_


	45. Tempered Desires

_This piece was awarded a joint fourth place._

Title: Tempered Desires  
Author: LC Rose  
Theme: flame (prompt #106)  
Genre: humor  
Rating: T  
Word Count: 100  
Warnings: mild insinuation of a sexual situation (still tame and canon by my account!)  
Summary: CU, Not all in passion is what it seems...

The writhing of her body made his blood fire and Sesshoumaru wanted nothing more than to hear her cry out.

He pushed himself to his limit, reaching deep within for necessary control. When that final moment came, when both found release, Sesshoumaru could not resist lording his pleasures and his cry surely echoed.

Several minutes afterwards the miko suddenly sat upright, gazing around before her eyes sought his. "So that was it?" she asked.

Not sure of how to reply, he merely raised a brow at her inquiry.

"Hn," the miko replied, sounding suspiciously like himself, "I thought there'd be...more."


	46. Mystery Mine

I am pleased and honored to announce this was awarded second place.

**Title:** Mystery Mine  
**Author:** LC Rose  
**Theme:** Tremor (Prompt #107)  
**Genre:** Drama  
**Rating:** T  
**Warnings:** language  
**Word Count:** 300  
**Summary:** CU, Sesshoumaru contemplates the woman in his midst…after he's abducted her.

A/n: This is a continuation of both _Menace _and _Captured; _chapters 13 and 35

"You are weak," Sesshoumaru accused as he wrapped his hand firmly around the miko's wrist. He hated the hint of decay that clouded her scent and wished to blame _her _for the horrible after-taste that came from sniffing her. "Pathetic."

"Fuck you," she spat back without delay. There was a tremor, but it wasn't from fright. No. It was from pure anger.

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes in contemplation of her insolence. Was it _this _that youkai found so intoxicating in humans? Her fury was a burning field around her now—the lethargy she'd fallen into dissipating instantly—and the effect was striking.

"I _will _tame you," Sesshoumaru declared hotly as he minutely tightened his grip. It would be easy to crush the bone within his grasp—but that was not part of his plan and would therefore be an invalid thing to do. He could not let his emotions guide him.

"You wish, youkai."

At her impudent reply, Sesshoumaru yanked none too gently on her captured wrist and sent the miko reeling forward. While he'd predicted she'd fall on her face, Sesshoumaru hadn't expected her to reach out and brace herself against his person. As soon as her footing was more secure, the miko moved away and wiped her free hand against her clothing as if touching him tainted her.

Fiery blue eyes looked up at him and her posture spoke of her alpha status within the half-breed's pack. "You act like such a stray, Sesshoumaru," she shot out recklessly.

Her words mattered little, Sesshoumaru decided. It was her spirit that he needed to break without truly breaking. Leaning in, he took another whiff of her delightful odor before retracting slightly. "Say what you will, little one," he intoned a second later, "But I will learn the secrets you keep."


	47. Falling Angel

Title: Falling Angel  
Author: LC Rose  
Rating: K  
Prompt: Chest (Drabble #108)  
Genfic: General  
Word Count: 200  
Warnings: none  
Summary: Sesshoumaru witnesses a scene between his half-brother and the miko.

Sesshoumaru came upon the scene by accident and stopped for reasons unknown. Far below his own viewpoint, Inuyasha stood beside the monk and above the hanyou the slayer and miko rode the neko while the kitsune floated nearby. He expected the neko to land and his brother's pack to carry on, but when had things involving the strange miko ever gone as planned?

His body came to a complete halt as mind warred with instinct when the female suddenly launched herself from the neko's back with a joyous cry of Inuyasha's name and plummeted towards her death. He was still fighting with himself as Inuyasha caught her, cradling the miko gently against his chest before setting her down. The half-breed, his own emotions rolling as well from her bold move, hid his true feelings behind words of censure that seemed to affect her not in the least.

Sesshoumaru turned away at that point, the image of the miko's face flushed with trust and love as she fell in his mind. _What would it be like to have such emotions directed towards myself?_ he wondered. Then the daiyoukai frowned_. It would be a bother, _he finally decided. _This one needs nothing._


	48. The Stronger Prevails

_I am pleased and honored to say this piece was awarded first place! Free eye/mind bleach is available on your way out the door, btw._

Title: The Stronger Prevails  
Author: LC Rose  
Rating: T  
Prompt: Twitch (Drabble #113)  
Genfic: CU, comedy  
Word Count: 200  
Warnings: none  
Summary: Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru wait to see who is the father of Kagome's soon-to-be-born child.

"It's mine," Inuyasha stated.

Giving the half-breed a disdainful look, Sesshoumaru snorted with arrogance. "The thought that seed such as yours would place before my own is ridiculous," he replied a moment later. "The miko shall have _this _one's pup."

"Now, now, gentlemen," Miroku interrupted, hating the fact that he had to stand in as mediator. He silently cursed the fact that he had not previously known of his friend's licentious ways, having slept with both Inuyasha _and _Sesshoumaru. Why hadn't his hentai radar twitched off the map? _Just imagine the tales she could have told me…_

Brought back to attention by growling, Miroku moved his staff between the two brothers. "It shouldn't be much longer now before we know, sirs," he interrupted, judging the feminine cries coming from Kaede's hut. "Please refrain from violence."

A short while later Kaede emerged from her home. "The mother is doing fine," she announced, daring anyone to interrupt, "And I wish to congratulate the father of a very fine son."

She paused, eying the group of men before her. Then her sight settled on the one who'd fathered Kagome's child. "Jaken, you may come and see your son."

The imp proudly waddled forward.


	49. You Really Wanna Know?

Title: You Really Wanna Know?  
Author: LC Rose  
Rating: K  
Prompt: Merit (Drabble #115)  
Genfic: CU, drama  
Word Count: 300  
Warnings: none  
Summary: When dealing with the devil, it always helps to have an ace in the hand.

"You do him wrong," Kagome said, taking a chance.

The chilling eyes of Sesshoumaru turned on her and she could feel herself wilting underneath their gaze. Forcing herself to buck up, Kagome straightened her back and reiterated herself. "You're selling your brother short, Sesshoumaru."

The daiyoukai was silent for a moment, content with merely eyeing her down. Then he huffed. "How so, miko?"

"Inuyasha's stronger than you give him credit for," she argued. "He's grown so much and yet you never acknowledge anything."

"What is the point of acknowledging a footstep when there are mountains to climb?"

Kagome scowled at Sesshoumaru, unaware of what danger she courted. "He's not you, Sesshoumaru, and thank the Kami for that! But he's still your younger brother. He looks up to you—even though he'd never admit it. He needs your guidance and encouragement."

Sesshoumaru huffed, again. His eyes turned away from her, looking towards the horizon. "And what of yourself, miko?"

Kagome was confused. Why was he talking about her now when the topic at hand was Inuyasha? "What about me?"

"This one asks about your feelings of my view towards you," Sesshoumaru answered, turning to face her once more and pinning her with his gaze.

"I don't care what you think about me, Sesshoumaru," she answered truthfully and steadily. "Inuyasha is the one who matters."

Sesshoumaru's pupils, the only window Kagome had to his intentions, widened and shortened. Whatever thoughts raced through his mind were unknown to her. "I see."

He turned his back on her then and began to walk away. Angered with his response, Kagome chased him down. "You damn well better treat Inuyasha better, Sesshoumaru!" she said as she did.

At that, the daiyoukai stopped. "Or what?"

"You'll never learn the truth of my thoughts concerning you and I."


	50. The Mysteries of a Miko

Title: The Mysteries of the Miko  
Author: LC Rose  
Rating: T  
Prompt: Angle (Drabble #116)  
Genfic: CU, comedy-ish  
Word Count: 400  
Warnings: very crack-ish with character death and y'all know how I love to kill a miko  
Summary: Sesshoumaru comes upon a devastating battle scene and sees what he can do to aid.

It had been a horrific end—for them all. Sesshoumaru searched over the remains of the battlefield. A quick sniff told him the only one left was the miko who'd followed Inuyasha. Feeling strangely obligated to witness her last moments, Sesshoumaru hunted her down.

He found her some distance away and, from the looks of things, she must have fought fiercely. A human like herself, though, would never have stood a chance against the numbers unleashed by Naraku.

She'd fallen some ways down a cliff. Alighting at the top, he stared down at her body, admiring the odd angles she'd warped herself into, surprised that a human could be that twisted and still live.

One smooth jump brought him to her side. Dull blue eyes stared up at him and Sesshoumaru thought he saw a flicker of recognition. Her mouth moved as he drew near, blood burbling from between her lips as she spoke. "I'm not dead yet!"

Sesshoumaru angled his head, disturbed. Why was she speaking in such a strange accent? He'd never heard such before. Perhaps she was delusional from blood loss?

She smiled then and he could tell she was trying to laugh, the way her broken body folded in on itself and then blossomed with strangling air. "Miko."

Her heart seemed to stall within in her chest and Sesshoumaru could tell her final moments were near. A thrum from Tenseiga told him he needed to use the sword quickly if he was going to save her. Sesshoumaru's hand reached for the sword of his father; he had only perhaps a second more.

"Sesshoumaru," she interrupted, her voice as faint as her spirit, "I have…tell….something."

"Speak, woman," he returned scathingly, upset from her interruption. He'd been about to _do _something.

"I've…always liked….your cocnuts…"

At that, Sesshoumaru snorted. Leave it to a female such as her to ramble about nonsensical things while dying. To be on the safe side, though, Sesshoumaru glanced over his person to see if he could discern what the miko was speaking about. He finally decided he would merely ask the girl after he'd healed her.

Withdrawing Tenseiga, Sesshoumaru scowled. The Underworld's minions had already stolen the miko! Now he would never know what cocnuts were... "Damn."

But wait... Hadn't she come from the future? So he only had to wait five hundred years and then he could learn the truth. "I hate waiting."

post a/n: My thanks to LordRandallsLady for beta-ing this for me. Crack lives in you, woman. You just have to have the desire to write it! And as a bit of an explanation, no there's not a typo in this piece. It actually is suppose to say what it says. Cocnuts actually came from a typo from a conversation LordRandallsLady and I were having. Kagome, near to death, is out of her gourd at the time of this writing (so I didn't personally kill her!) and is literally speaking nonsense. Now let Sesshoumaru sit on THAT for five-hundred-years...


	51. It Isn't Always Easy

_I am pleased and honored to say that this piece was awarded a joint third place!_

Title: It Isn't Always Easy…  
Author: LC Rose  
Rating: T  
Prompt: Ripped (Drabble #117)  
Genfic: comedy  
Word Count: 100  
Warnings: I apologize, but killing her is just too much fun!  
Summary: Sometimes it's hard to be perfect…

He hadn't meant for this to happen. It was, by all accounts, an accident. But mishaps just didn't happen with him… He was Lord Sesshoumaru: feared daiyoukai of the West, undefeatable, flawless, perfect.

Of course, this mental description faltered—_slightly_—as he glanced down at the miko currently impaled upon his armor. A lucky blow from the oni they currently faced had ripped her through the air and straight into his chest.

Her blood had splattered on his kimono, too.

Narrowing his eyes, Sesshoumaru unleashed a growl of fury as he pushed her off. No one soiled his clothing…

"Die."


	52. Tempest

_I am pleased and honored to say this one shot was awarded second place._

Title: Tempest  
Author: LC Rose  
Rating: T  
Prompt: Foundation (One Shot #59)  
Genfic: CU, drama  
Word Count: 835  
Warnings: none  
Summary: There was a storm coming…now if only she knew what.

She would remember the day as being windswept. The breezes constant; strongly coming with no hope of abatement. She would remember the day as being overcast; the glorious warmth of the sun blocked by a heavy brigade of cloud cover. She would remember the day because of the chills that still crept up her spine at the mere mention of his name.

_Sesshoumaru_…

She'd gone away from the village, seeking a peace of mind that was rare to find any place other than alone. Down on her knees before a patch of herbs, her hands buried within the richness of the earth, Kagome had become aware that she was not alone and raised her head. Blue had met gold.

She remembered that she had gasped once her brain had realized what was going on. She remembered that she'd acted like an idiot, almost, as she stutteringly raised herself to her feet and faced her foe. Only he was not her foe… Not any more, that is.

She remembered that she'd bowed, letting her basket of gathered herbs fall to the wayside. "Sesshoumaru-sama," she'd respectfully addressed him as she did. While being perfectly fine in the daiyoukai's company around Inuyasha, she'd had yet to be alone with the youkai prince since the ending of Naraku.

"You love him, do you not?" the daiyoukai had questioned immediately, never being one to beat around the bush.

She remembered blushing and the fact that her mind had raced. For a second she hadn't known of whom Sesshoumaru was speaking of. "Yes, of course," she'd answered the second she'd realized they were talking about Inuyasha.

Kagome remembered the scowl that had crossed the daiyoukai's face, an unsettling reminder of times gone past. "And no doubt you plan to stay by his side until your end."

_Until your end…_ At that Kagome remembered she'd flinched, still not entirely comfortable with the fact that she would play out her normal mortal lifespan while Inuyasha would live on because of his half demon heritage. She hadn't liked the thoughts of Inuyasha being alone again. "Yes," she'd answered a second later, raising her head. She was proud to be the one to stand by her hanyou friend's side—if only for a short time.

Sesshoumaru had moved forward then and stopped when he was in reach of her. His clawed hand had stretched outward, resting lightly against her cheek. For some reason she'd turned towards the warmth of him, the soothing thrum coming from his chest seeming like a natural occurrence.

A slight push of the daiyoukai's hand had raised her face towards him and her eyes met his once more. A torrent of golden tempest seas rolling and tearing across whatever landscape they deigned worthy of their gaze, she'd found herself captured. Unsure of what to do, she'd frozen herself.

Sesshoumaru, apparently, had felt no such rush as she. He'd continued speaking as if nothing out of the norm were occurring. "If Fate had played a different hand, would it be myself you were pining away to nothing for?"

The question had stumped her—for many reasons. She'd answered the foremost in her mind first. "If Fate had played a different hand," she'd answered smoothly, "I wouldn't be alive now."

At that, Sesshoumaru had smirked, the slight upturning of his lips transforming his already golden face into something more. She'd shivered at the sight of it and his lips had transformed into a full blown smile then. "Please don't smile," she remembered uttering.

At her plea, the daiyoukai's smile had instantly died as his head had cocked sideways. "Why?" he'd asked in all seriousness.

"Because it seriously scares the shit out of me," she'd answered, revealing to him what kind of influence in her life he'd played.

"Then this one shall smile all the more," Sesshoumaru had replied, the godly transforming of his face happening all over again but this time seeming somehow false.

"Why?" she'd asked. "Why would you want to scare me?"

"To bring you back to the path you were meant for," he'd answered readily, his false looking smile still in place and his raging golden eyes still holding her still.

"What path are you talking about?" she remembered asking, truly confused.

Sesshoumaru had gifted her with a true half-smile then, sadness in his eyes. "There is a place and a time; a foundation already set. You have strayed…so very, very far."

The sadness from him was palpable. It had affected her directly, his emotions. She'd remembered her body shaking, fighting this or that or gathering strength for something unknown. She'd remembered Sesshoumaru's hand moving smoothly down from her cheek to her throat, his long fingers easily wrapping around the back of her neck and locking her into place. She'd remembered Sesshoumaru leaning forward towards her captured face….

And then nothing.

The next thing she'd become aware of was of Inuyasha cursing worriedly over her passed out form. The daiyoukai had been nowhere in sight. Had it even really happened?


	53. Bless You

Title: Bless You  
Author: LC Rose  
Prompt: Congeal (drabble #118)  
Genfic: comedy  
Rating: K  
Warnings: none!  
Word Count: 200  
Summary: Does he need to see a vet?

"Oh god, Sesshoumaru!" Kagome cried out, a mingling of disgust, horror, and intrigue.

"What, miko?"

"Is it suppose to be like this?" she asked, holding up her hand for him to see the globs of…stuff…that were now starting to slowly slide down from her open palm.

Sesshoumaru merely glanced at her fingers and Kagome could quite clearly see that he didn't understand what she was talking about. "All stringy and congealed?" she continued to inquire when she saw that he wasn't going to respond.

Half a minute later Sesshoumaru replied, "This one is a dog, miko."

Kagome rolled her eyes in a very 'duh' way. She already knew that.

"This is how it is with dogs," Sesshoumaru continued, almost patiently.

Kagome wiped her hand, which was thoroughly coated with the rubbery gel like substance that had so recently been spurted upon it, on a nearby tree and grimaced. This was so not going to wash out easily and she could already see the white stain coming through from where it had splattered on her hand and been flung off onto her clothing.

"Whatever, Sesshoumaru. Just next time you decide to sneeze, use your own hand to cover your nose with!"


	54. Shake it for me, Baby!

Title: Shake it for me, Baby!  
Author: LC Rose  
Rating: M  
Prompt: Occupational Hazard (One Shot #61)  
Genfic: AU, comedy  
Word Count: 999  
Warnings: possessed and lordrandallslady encouraged this…  
Summary: A job is a job…so just shut up and do it.

"You gotta shake it!" Kagome shouted, almost annoyed with the inu model's indifferent attitude in front of her. Sure, he was good-looking, but someone new in the business had to take what they could get—human _or _youkai. Call it an occupational hazard, if you would, but it was also why so many stars and starlets these days had links to sex ads eons before they rose to fame. Sometimes you had to get dirty to get paid.

The model—his name was Sesshoumaru or something like that—sent her an annoyed and agitated look. Then that look was transferred down to the object in his hand. "Just pretend," Kagome said, after taking a deep and steadying breath, "That you're jacking off to porn or something and that thing in your hand is your penis."

One elegant eyebrow rose and a golden eye flashed in her direction. Kagome knew she wasn't blushing—she'd been in this business too long to. Did he expect her to be from her frankly said words? Huffing a sigh, she adjusted her hold on the camera. The video commercial was already done, but the company had wanted pictures for ads and this guy—apparently—had the right body for their tastes. _It isn't bad, _Kagome silently agreed, giving him another once over. He was naked from the waist up so that the camera could catch—and she quoted—'good looking muscles working out from the miraculous device'_. Now if only the attitude would improve…_

"This one," the model said after a moment, sounding as if he were lord of the manor or something, "Does not disgrace himself by watching pornography."

"Yeah," Kagome replied, letting her voice drip with the overabundance of her disbelief. He was male and therefore had a dick which highly implied that he watched porn. "Then just _pretend _you're like every other red-blooded male in the universe, okay?"

This was getting tiring, but she was Higurashi, Kagome, an up and coming photographer who specialized in producing expert photographs of youkai. A stuffed-up male inu youkai of a model would not get her down and she _would _get this damn photo shoot out of the way. After all, Kouga, a wolf youkai she'd done a photo shoot for a few months back, had been ten times worse with his cockiness and then there had been that spider hanyou and his twisted S&M shoot that Kagome really wanted to forget. For some reason he'd been really fond of hearts. _Oh, Kami, how I long for the day when I'll be able to pick and choose what jobs I take on…_

While she'd mentally lamented, the model had begun to tentatively shake the weight in his hand. As it was designed to do, the shake weight—gee, what an original name—shook as he moved it. Little by little, he seemed to get into it, his hefty muscles moving and shaking as his hand worked furiously up and down. Then he added a second hand to it, both arms pumping almost furiously. His eyes stayed focused on the device and Kagome almost forgot to raise her camera and click.

It had to be when his eyes rolled back in his head, when there was a flash of fangs as his lips parted with what seemed to be ecstasy as his arms moved up and down, that Kagome lost her professional self and started looking at the scene personally. He was a good-looking male, after all, and just because he was a youkai didn't mean he wasn't perfect eye-candy. And here she was with a camera, him half-dressed, and all sorts of ideas floating in her mind… "Yes, that's it," she said as she moved around snapping pictures, capturing different angles and lighting. "Shake it, baby."

And he did…over and over and over again. He fell into the repetitive state, seemingly glad to shake and shake and shake the weight in his hands. She could feel her body tightening, eagerly awaiting the finishing moment. She wanted to _see _this male pleasured, satisfied; the joy and strength and grace he put into every moment letting her know that the finishing point would be spectacular to behold. "Shake it!" she urged, her finger never ceasing snapping the photos that would—more than likely—be mostly unusable.

It was there. It was almost upon them. Her body wound tighter and tighter. "Yes, yes, yes!" The fangs flashed, the muscles bunched and released, the youkai growled. "Yes!"

He cut her a look; just one single glance. Fire lanced through her from it and Kagome had to step back, gasping. _What in the hell? _

The arrogant asshole of a model in front of her ceased his movements then, letting the tool drop down to the ground with little care. He shook himself lightly, muscles rippling in glorious display as he did. "This one believes that to be…enough…of a workout," he said, giving her another long and sultry look.

Then he turned his back to her and walked out of the room, grabbing a towel on his way out and flinging it over one shoulder, his skin glistening with exertion. He paused, momentarily, at the doorway and looked over his shoulder at her. His golden eyes burned with 'hey babe-call me' signals. "Do address this one again, Higurashi," he said, his tone dripping with blatant male satisfaction, "If you need something more."

Kagome narrowed her eyes at his well defined and completely delicious backside, scowling now, as it disappeared from view. _Arrogant youkai. I'll show you who needs to be called upon. _There was a perfect ad for him on her line-up…. "Yeah," she said, knowing he could still hear her even though he wasn't in her line of sight any more. "I'll be calling you very soon." Then she smiled to herself. He'd be perfect for the Viagra® shoot; just what they'd be looking for. And a job was a job was a job when one was just starting out…

**a/n:** I know there are some photographers out there and that I'm not one (I'm lucky if all the heads are in the picture). So no offense meant to those who actually know how to work a camera. Just sit back and sigh at me… My thanks to Possessed and LordRandallsLady for pushing this idea upon me. I own nothing to do with the shake weight or Viagra®.


	55. Double the Pleasure

a/n: Apologies. Would have posted this sooner, but for some reason FF wouldn't let me, lol. Perhaps FF is gettin' tired of LC? :D

Title: Double the Pleasure  
Author: LC Rose  
Theme: Urge (Prompt #130)  
Genre: Comedy  
Rating: M  
Warnings: piece contains sexual innuendo  
Word Count: 200  
Summary: Disneyland offers something for everyone—as Kagome finds out.

"We will ride that one again," Sesshoumaru stated as they disembarked, startling Kagome so bad she almost fell over.

Giving the daiyoukai, her "play-mate" for the day, a look that suggested he had lost his mind, she turned back to look at the ride. "That one?" Kagome replied, truly perplexed.

What had been so great about the Disneyland Toy Story Mania ride? Since they'd arrived at the theme park to use her hard won tickets, Sesshoumaru had bitched and moaned about everything from the price of souvenirs to the crowds but had dutifully gone on every ride with her. He'd even made it through the It's a Small World one. Not once, though—not even for the roller coasters—had Sesshoumaru felt the urge to go more than once.

"Yes. It is good practice for you." He paused, grinning to himself. "And I enjoyed winning."

_Practice? What practice? All you did was ride around in a whirling cart jerking on a string to shoot things!_ Kagome circled her wrist, which was slightly sore from all the frantic yanking she'd done to try and best Sesshoumaru. Then her eyes narrowed as she finally clued in to the daiyoukai's way of thinking…

*Post a/n: I know that _technically _the Toy Story ride is in California Adventure, but the sake of word count I just stuck it ALL under Disneyland. If you'd like to know more about the ride this piece is talking about, remove the spaces and follow the link: http:/ disneyland. disney. go. com/ disneys-california-adventure /toy-story-mania/ ?name= ToyStoryManiaAttractionPage (if you watch the video, you might get an idea of what Sesshoumaru is talking about :P) My thanks to LordRandallsLady for taking me to this wonderfully inspiring place when I visited her.


	56. Sparkly!

Title: Sparkly!  
Author: LC Rose  
Theme: Over (Prompt #136)  
Genre: Humor  
Rating: K  
Warnings: none!  
Word Count: 200  
Summary: Boys will _always _be boys…

"You hold it like this," Kagome instructed as she showed the children the sparkler in her hand.

Their eyes were open with wonder and she could see they _really _wanted their own.

Turning the sparkler over and around, Kagome signed her name in the air for them to see and, as she knew they would, Rin and Shippou looked upon her with astonishment.

From the sidelines, however, there came a very quietly said, "Hn."

Arching a brow, Kagome glanced over her shoulder at the daiyoukai. The longer she was in his company, the easier it was to be herself around him. "Do you have a problem with something I'm doing, Sesshoumaru-sama_?_"

Of course the daiyoukai remained mute and watched as Kagome lit and passed a sparkler to both Rin and Shippou. Only _after _the sparklers had burned out did Sesshoumaru stand. He said nothing. Simply lifting a single finger, that finger glowing with his youki, he signed his name in the air. In response, his whip struck out with terrifying accuracy and lit the night with his name. It even seemed to simmer in the air…

Kagome snorted at his display. "Boys and their toys," she said over her shoulder.


	57. Stronger Because

_I am pleased and honored to say this piece was awarded first place!_

**Title**: Stronger Because  
**Author**: LC Rose  
**Theme**: Core (Prompt #145)  
**Genre**: LC-ish…humor?  
**Rating**: K  
**Warnings**: None  
**Word Count**: 400  
**Summary**: Our past makes us who we are…always.

Kagome observed Sesshoumaru with a solemn face. She looked back towards their campsite, grimacing at the merry-making now taking place there—even though it was all her fault.

After careful calculations, Kagome had discovered Inuyasha's birthday and, despite the hanyou's mutterings, she'd put together a celebration for him. It was only after her presentation of a cake made entirely from ramen for him alone that Inuyasha had gotten into the spirit of the moment, though.

Shortly after the beginning of Inuyasha's "surprise" birthday party, Sesshoumaru had departed to sit away…and Kagome understood why. It wasn't because he despised Inuyasha. No. It was because this was also the anniversary of his father's death—a father he'd much respected.

Taking a deep breath, Kagome slowly approached Sesshoumaru confident he knew she came. When she was a respectful distance away, she stopped and waited to be acknowledged.

She waited…and waited some more.

Her patience finally giving out, Kagome cleared her throat. The daiyoukai turned towards her and Kagome took that as her cue to speak. "I understand what you're feeling."

His eyebrow rose, saying more than words could. She'd insulted him. Damn. _This isn't how things are suppose to work! _

Taking a chance, Kagome approached and knelt down near his side. "My father died, too," she offered.

After a moment's pause, Sesshoumaru turned his head away from hers. "Humans do."

She ignored the insulting tone of his voice and focused upon the fact that he'd responded. "He died before his time. He was still so young," she continued softly. "I miss him so much, but I believe that what he gave me while he was alive strengthened me. My father made me stronger inside and I always carry some of him within me. I do not mourn his death. I celebrate it with my life. I'm who I am because of him."

The daiyoukai's head slowly turned towards her, his eyes shining in the night as they narrowed down upon her. "And _how _did he die, miko?"

Kagome did not want to, but she answered truthfully. "He was…pecked to death by pigeons."

Sesshoumaru looked confused. "What are…pigeons?"

And then she realized she could make her father's death something…more. She'd loved him so much and here she had a chance to glory him in unimaginable ways. No one knew of pigeons in this time. "Terrible, terrible foes," she replied gravely. "Pray you never meet."


	58. There, There

_I am pleased and honored to say this piece was awarded third place._

**Title**: There, there…  
**Author**: LC Rose  
**Theme**: Pest (Prompt #152)  
**Genre**: General  
**Rating**: K  
**Warnings**: None  
**Word Count**: 200  
**Summary**: Sometimes relief comes from strange places.

Kagome separated herself from the group when they stopped that evening. Giving a half-hearted excuse, she slipped into the trees but only made it so far before she collapsed with tears streaming from her eyes.

Today they'd come upon a village marauded—by men, not youkai. The devastation had been palpable and Kagome had walked away, after lending what aid she could, feeling as if the stench of violence followed her. That stench and the just overall everyday brutality of this age had just suddenly become too much for her to handle. How could rape and murder be so common-placed?

Suddenly she felt claws patting her on the head. "There, there, human," Jaken cooed. "We will surely stumble upon the bandits later and the great Lord Sesshoumaru shall slaughter them all. You may dance in their blood yet."

The fact that _Jaken _was comforting her made Kagome give a slight giggle and she wiped her eyes clear of tears. She turned to look at the little youkai and smiled. "And I always thought you were such a pest."

Jaken looked as if he wanted to take insult, but gave a shrug instead. "Sesshoumaru-sama would be displeased if I ignored you."


	59. Sweet Breezes

**Title**: Sweet Breezes  
**Author**: LC Rose  
**Theme**: Caught (Prompt #154)  
**Genre**: Comedy  
**Rating**: T (for language and some such)  
**Warnings**: You demanded and I have delivered…  
**Word Count**: 400  
**Summary**: Sometimes death comes _most _unexpectedly…

"It wasn't really his fault."

Kagome's voice woke him from a sound sleep. It took Inuyasha a moment to realize that something was wrong with her voice. "What in the hell are you doing here?" he asked groggily, though he knew she _should _be thousands of miles away by now fucking his brother mercilessly.

"Pay attention," the Kagome voice snapped, as she always did. "We'd planned for every eventuality, but we had never envisioned this."

Somehow _something _pierced his sleep deprived brain. "Ya fucked wrong," he said blatantly to the wavering image of Kagome standing before him.

If looks could kill, he'd be dead…

"And to think, YOU were the last person I thought of," the Kagome-vision grumbled.

"Now, wait a minute," Inuyasha tried to appease. "Give me a minute."

The image of his best friend huffed before him—and that was how he knew this was real. "What in the fuck happened?" he demanded to know as he thought about all the weight that was now pressed down upon his shoulders. Jiji was gonna kill him! Her mother….no, best not let thought drift in that direction.

"It all started out innocently enough," the Kagome-vision said with a nonchalant give of her slender shoulders. "We kissed. We screwed. Life was…magnificent. Did you know your brother was so well sticked?"

Inuyasha chose to ignore her.

Kagome, after daydreaming—or was it dead-dreaming now that she was deceased—for a time, gave an uncontrolled shiver of lust (which Inuyasha also ignored) and then continued. "We'd finished round twelve," she said with some hand motion that if he were a girl he was sure he'd understand. "So we laid down for some time out; some rest and relaxation as it were. Of course, with a dog like that, rest is NOT part of the picture. At least not for SOME time."

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha couldn't stop himself from shouting.

Her ghost image wavered and then reformed. "Sorry," she said apologetically. "So anyway, Sess is all relaxed because we've been screwing for hours now and so he lets one go."

_What? _

"You're telling me you were done in by DOG fart?"

She looked guilty as hell. "Kinda. His farts are caustic. We didn't know. As I said earlier, we thought we'd covered everything."

Inuysaha's response was inarticulate, but the ghost of Kagome understood nonetheless.

"Yes, Inuaysha," she said with apology, "You gotta tell my mom."


	60. The Whitey Tighty Principle

Title: The Whitey Tighty Principle  
Author: LC Rose  
Theme: Indignity (One Shot #80)  
Genre: Humor  
Rating: T  
Warnings: There's some light swearing, but nothing that will blind you.  
Word Count: 1087 (according to Microsoft Word)  
Summary: A brother-in-law and lingerie do not mix.

"Miko."

Kagome internally groaned. Even though over five-hundred years had passed, even though she and Inuyasha were married and they had a whole pack of kids who called him "uncle", Sesshoumaru still refused to call her anything else but that ridiculous title.

Turning, Kagome pasted a polite smile on her face. "Sesshoumaru-sama," she greeted with a nod of her head. While the daiyoukai was no longer the terrifying warrior he had once been, she could _not _call him tame. If anything, he was more devilish than before, just in a more subtle way. Respect in title was still expected. "Fancy running into you here."

Sesshoumaru glanced around where they stood on the sidewalk outside the department store and grunted.

Still so little words spoken…

Kagome hesitated for a brief moment—just in case Sesshoumaru thought of adding more to his usual—and then gave a bow of farewell. _Thank the_ _Kami, I got off lucky. _"Well, I'll be going then."

She turned to make her way towards the front doors when Sesshoumaru decided to continue the conversation after all. "You are alone?"

Kagome gave him her best 'well duh' look. When that didn't quite compute, she said plainly, "Yes."

She was about to add that she was perfectly fine that way when Sesshoumaru nodded his head, his mind already set on a course of action. "Then this one will escort you."

_Oh, Kami no. Not again. _Too many times in the past had Kagome fallen under Sesshoumaru's imposed jurisdiction. Whoever would have thought that the feared Western Lord would have such a hard-on for protecting the females of his "pack" even if he didn't quite accept them?"That is really unnecessary, Sesshoumaru-sama. Benevolent, but unnecessary."

"Females should not be left unattended."

"I'm only shopping!"

"And now you are causing a scene. Inside, miko. This one will see you safely about and returned to your home."

Knowing a lost cause when she saw it—after all she _well _knew the stubbornness of the males in this family—Kagome scowled and plodded heavy footed inside the store with her arms crossed. Yes, she looked a bit like a petulant child, but damn it! She'd planned on having fun today.

As soon as they walked inside, Kagome noticed the other women staring. Well, it wasn't every day someone who looked like an Adonis with silver hairwalked through their lives. _Oh if only they knew what a short-sighted, male chauvinistic DOG he is… _

"Be quick, miko," Sesshoumaru ordered as he stood stiffly by her side glaring at their surroundings.

"I'll take my time, thank you," Kagome replied as she strolled into the lingerie section. "You can leave if this makes you uncomfortable."

Too late Kagome forgot herself. She shouldn't have made it seem like such a challenge, as suddenly Sesshoumaru was by her side like glue…

*I*

"You cannot possibly wear that."

Gritting her teeth, Kagome looked over her shoulder at where Sesshoumaru was standing. For the past hour he had trailed behind her like a shadow and offered commentary on everything she'd touched—whether she was merely admiring it or considering trying it on for purchase. Nothing, the daiyoukai seemed to feel, was _suitable. _Why she even bothered trying to cater to him, Kagome wasn't exactly sure, but she refused to leave this place without buying _something _that Sesshoumaru agreed to_._ Perhaps it was her pride? Whatever the reason, Kagome did know that the poor bra she finally managed to purchase today would most definitely be returned tomorrow.

"This one is perfectly acceptable, Sesshoumaru-sama."

"No."

_What in the hell is wrong now? _The bra currently in her hands wasfull-coverage, simple, and (most importantly, apparently) white. There were no sparkles, no lace, no glaringly bright colors, no zebra or tiger print, no racy looking dips, curves, or padding—all things that her "escort" had found wrong with everything else she'd picked up. "It's _my _bra," Kagome finally bit out, having had too much. Inuyasha was so going to hear about this later…and buy her lots of chocolate to make up for putting up with his brother all afternoon. "I'll wear whatever I _want _to wear."

Sesshoumaru cocked his head to the side, his golden eyes sighting the garment in her hands as if he'd like to melt it into nothing. "It will never fit," he finally said.

_What? _

Just to be sure she'd heard him correctly, Kagome checked the size once more. 36 C. Yes, that was the correct bra size for her. "It should fit just fine, Sesshoumaru," she grated out in return. All thoughts of using honorifics had long been blown out the window. "What do you mean by it won't fit?"

He glanced at her chest and Kagome felt her face turning red with embarrassment. "This undergarment is too large for you, miko," he stated, sounding like he was trying at patience with an extremely dull-witted person—which he probably thought she was.

"It's _not _too large," Kagome found herself arguing. "I am a 36 C. I have been a 36 C for years. I think I would know this!"

Sesshoumaru glanced around them. "You are causing a scene again, miko. Take this one and let us be on our way."

The daiyoukai picked another plain white bra off a nearby rack and Kagome glared at his offering. It was a 36 A—not her size. "No," she bit out. She held up the bra in her hands as if it were the ultimate prize—despite the fact that she hated it because it _was _so tame and boring looking. Sometimes a little unknown secret spice added jazz to a girl's life! White was so….blah. "This one."

"You do not have the filling for it."

Her mouth dropped open in shock. Since _when _had Sesshoumaru studied her chest so intently? "I'll have you know," she returned in a furious whisper, "I have plenty of filling for it!"

Unfazed by her anger, Sesshoumaru's eyes once more zeroed in on her chest and Kagome fought the need to cover her breasts with her hands. She was wearing a shirt, damn it, and this was a being that had NO such interest anywhere near sexual when it came to relations with her.

Then, in the middle of the department store surrounded by women who were ogling him, Sesshoumaru leaned forward and obviously sniffed at her breasts. When he was done, he raised his head to meet her horrified gaze and asked, with complete youkai male sincerity, "Are they sleeping?"

_post a/n: There seems to be some confusion about what Sesshoumaru is talking about in the last sentence. Basically, he's asking her why her breasts seem smaller than she says they are. And he's making a "joke" out of it, asking if they are deflated at the moment. Of course, my explanation probably didn't explain anything, lol._


	61. Tag You're it

_I am pleased and honored to say this piece was awarded third place._

Title: Tag. You're it.  
Author: LC Rose  
Theme: Flame (Drabble #167)  
Genre: General  
Rating: K  
Warnings: None  
Word Count: 100 (according to Microsoft Word)  
Summary: Unrequited lust can be amusing.

At some moments, Kagome thought that she would burn within the flame of his presence. All that need happen though is for Sesshoumaru to speak. His words, dripping with his normal superiority and surety, were enough to let her know that the flames of passion would consume _his _being more than they would hers…perhaps.

She secretly enjoyed mentally created scenes of them _both _losing whatever mental capacities they contained in a moment of pure unadulterated lust.

Of course, in the end, nothing ever happened between them. The game of tease continued—an amusement in which she _would_ be the victor.


	62. Beg

_I am pleased and honored to say this piece was awarded a joint third place!_

Title: Beg  
Author: LC Rose  
Theme: Secret (Drabble #171)  
Genre: General  
Rating: T  
Warnings: language  
Word Count: 100 (according to Microsoft Word)  
Summary: Is he wrapped around you or are you wrapped around him?

_Can I call you tonight?_

The reply of "can't talk, busy" cut her to the core. Not only was she denied, but the reply was so abnormal. Nothing of his usual flare resonated within his wording.

Worriedly, Kagome texted back something frivolous, hoping he'd see her in his mind laughing while she was actually pacing back and forth with longing. How long had this secret affair been going on? Ages, it seemed. Had he tired of her? Once she'd thought she had Sesshoumaru wrapped around her finger, but now it seemed as if _she_ were the one leashed…

_Fuck me._


	63. Please

Title: Please  
Author: LC Rose  
Theme: Bind (Drabble #173)  
Genre: General  
Rating: M  
Warnings: sexual  
Word Count: 100 (according to Microsoft Word)  
Summary: Sometimes what we want is what we get…despite the other party remaining unknowing.

She felt him work his dark magic, his bindings, upon her and yet she cared not. So engrossed was she and so in love with all that was he, Kagome simply did not truly or honestly care at that point. So Sesshoumaru wanted her for what power he_ imagined_ she had? Whatever… She would lay claim upon him.

Caged beneath him, Kagome stared up into his face, breathing heavily. "I swear," she started.

"Shut up," the daiyoukai growled. "I'll find what you've hidden."

His nose descended, running down her body to between her thighs. "There," he breathed.

"Oh, Kami, yes!"


End file.
